Eu Apaixonado!
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi Lemon Angust] Schuldich, ao ouvir as palavras de Crawford de que estaria apaixonado, resolve provar que o vidente estava errado, sem pensar nas conseqüencias de seus atos... Na ferida que poderia causar em... Nagi.


**Título da fic: **Eu Apaixonado!

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz.

**Casal:** Schuldich x Nagi / Crawford x Nagi

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon / Angust!

**Autora: **Yume Vy

**Beta: **Evil Kitsune

**Aviso **

Essa fic é uma continuação de **_''Jogo de Seducçãoo"_**. Pode ser lida separadamente, mas será melhor compreendida para quem ler a primeira, pois se trata de uma trilogia... Em breve lanço a última parte.

**OOO **

**Eu Apaixonado!**

Com passos elegantes e serenos, um jovem de cabelos chocolates e olhos azuis profundos caminhava tranqüilamente por um parque. Já era tarde e o sol estava se pondo, os últimos raios de luz estavam avermelhados, deixando o ambiente em uma quase penumbra, fazendo do parque um local aconchegante para se estar naquele momento.

As flores de cerejeiras exalavam um perfume suave que apenas o inebriava mais e mais, gostava de estar em lugares assim, lhe transmitiam paz. Parou entre duas grandes árvores de cerejeira, olhando para o céu, para então fitar as delicadas pétalas. Sorriu melancólico ao lembrar de que foi em um local assim que encontrou Tot pela primeira vez.

O vento se fez presente, deixando que sua brisa refrescante tocasse o corpo de Nagi, fazendo seus macios e finos fios chocolates esvoaçassem, obrigando o belo menino a retirar a franja dos olhos, afim de continuar observando as flores rosadas.

" Apreciando as flores?", Nagi ouviu uma pergunta e se virou para ver quem a fazia.

" Sim." Disse simplesmente ao ver que se tratava de um rapaz de cabelos mel acompanhado de um loiro, que parecia um turista, voltando seu olhar para a árvore e ignorando-os novamente. Não queria papo.

" Parece tão sozinho... Não quer companhia?", Perguntou o loiro, aproximando-se de Nagi, sorrindo para o mesmo.

" ...!", Nagi estreitou os olhos, não dizendo nada. Queria ficar sozinho.

" Podemos fazer companhia para você.", O outro diz, deixando escapar um sorriso malicioso.

" Sumam daqui.", Disse friamente, irritando-se com o tom de voz usado por eles e ao vê-los rindo de maneira maliciosa, percebeu que os idiotas não o deixariam em paz tão facilmente.

" Não seja tímido. Podemos nos divertir muito. Não quer beber algo?", O loiro perguntou, passando a mão nos cabelos longos, fazendo charme.

" Prometemos que será divertido.", O outro diz, colocando a mão no ombro do loiro.

Antes que Nagi pudesse responder devidamente aqueles dois rapazes fúteis e desprezíveis, sentiu braços envolvendo-o pelos ombros. Sentiu um perfume amadeirado e fios ruivos roçando suavemente em sua face, percebendo imediatamente de quem se tratava, corando levemente por ser abraçado daquela forma na frente de outros, mas antes de falar algo, ouviu a voz nasalada pronunciando-se.

" Ele já tem companhia.", Schuldich diz de maneira possessiva, abraçando ainda mais Nagi, mostrando com esse gesto que o menino era dele. Seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente, devido aos pensamentos pornográficos que os mesmo tinham por Nagi e ele captou.

" Hã... Bem, não custava tentar.", O loiro diz, meio sem jeito pelo olhar penetrante e ameaçador do ruivo.

" Desapareçam.", Falou, sua voz nasalada saindo ameaçadora, perigosa, evidenciando que não faltava muito para que simplesmente fizesse algo para dar uma lição naqueles dois.

" Schul...", Pronunciou Nagi baixinho, surpreso com o modo do outro.

Os dois rapazes viraram as costas, irritados por nada terem conseguido.

Schul ainda permanecia abraçado a Nagi, olhando fixamente para os dois rapazes que caminhavam ao longe. Seus olhos se estreitaram ao captar imagens depravadas que os mesmos tinham com o menino que estava em seus braços e, tomando por uma irritação inesperada, Schuldich usa seus poderes, atingindo a mente dos dois, fazendo-os cambalear na mesma hora, levando as mãos a cabeça. Schul sorriu, sabendo que os mesmos agora teriam uma forte e longa dor de cabeça e pesadelos terríveis por semanas seguidas.

" Schul...", Nagi chamou baixinho, sabendo que o outro fez algo com os rapazes. Estava corado por ainda estar sendo abraçado pelo ruivo assim... No meio de um parque e de maneira tão íntima.

" Sim, Nagi?", Perguntou, ainda olhando para os rapazes, que já sumiam de seu campo de visão. Estava mais feliz ao saber que eles não dormiriam por semanas devido aos pesadelos que sua descarga psíquica causaria.

" Me solta.", Disse baixinho, desconcertado.

" Hum... Mas por quê?", Perguntou no ouvido de Nagi, sua voz nasalada saindo mais baixa e sensual do que antes.

" Estamos em um parque e... Me solta logo!", Falou, tentando se afastar, mas Schul o puxou mais, apertando o corpo menor contra o seu.

_Eu vou te dizer uma coisa... Eu sou um lobo, mas..._

_Eu gosto de usar a roupa da ovelha._

_Eu sou uma fogueira, eu sou um vampiro..._

_Eu estou esperando o meu momento!_

" Ah, mas eu não estou com a mínima vontade de soltar você, Nagi.", Os olhos de Schul já cintilavam de malícia, sua mente já tramando mais coisas interessantes pra se fazer.

" Schuldich...", Pronunciou o nome dele de forma perigosa, avisando que se ele não o soltasse, faria o outro fazê-lo.

" Nagi... Não se preocupe. O papai vai cuidar de você!", Riu roucamente, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Nagi, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo peito dele.

" Hum... Me solta.!", Nagi arrepiou-se quando ouviu a voz rouca e a mordida em sua orelha apenas fez com que seu corpo estremecesse. Era assim desde o dia em que se rendera aos desejos daquele alemão sem vergonha.

" Ah, mas eu prometo que cuido de você! Vou colocar a criança no colo e então... Vou beijá-lo todinho!", Sussurrou sensualmente, virando Nagi para si.

Olhou dentro dos olhos azuis e tomou os lábios do pequeno garoto com paixão, invadindo a boca de Nagi e entrelaçando suas línguas, começando uma deliciosa batalha por espaço onde não há perdedores. O gosto de Nagi era suave e delicado, como as flores de cerejeira que caíam suavemente sobre eles, ao serem arrancadas pela força do vento.

" Hum... Schul, pare...", Falou, temeroso que alguém os vissem.

" E o que te preocupa, Nagi?", Perguntou, empurrando sutilmente o menino até o tronco da árvore, o prensando ali, deixando seus corpos completamente colados, sua coxa entre as pernas de Nagi, pressionando suave e deliciosamente.

" Schul...", Nagi pronunciou o nome do outro em um sussurro, sua respiração um pouco mais acelerada, sua face corada devido à vergonha e excitação que começou a sentir.

" Apenas fiquei quietinho... Que eu cuido de tudo!", Falou, malicioso, escorregando sua mão pelo corpo de Nagi, chegando ao membro dele, apertando-o, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

" Humm...", Nagi gemeu baixinho, arrepiando-se devido ao toque.

Sem esperar muito, Schuldich tomou novamente os lábios de Nagi, continuando a massagear o membro dele por cima da calça social que o mesmo usava. Adorava estar assim com ele, ouvindo seus gemidos e ofegos de prazer. Cada som emitido por Nagi o deliciava, fazendo com que se sentisse bem, proporcionando-o prazer e... Paz.

Sentia a língua de Nagi procurando a sua, aprofundando o beijo que ele começou, enquanto aquelas mãos pequenas e macias deslizavam por suas costas largas, proporcionando aquele prazer que tanto desejava. Adorava sentir Nagi se rendendo a ele, entregando-se completamente, apenas querendo um pouco de carinho.

Nagi ia se esquecendo de onde estava. Nem mais se lembrada de que se encontrava em um parque, ao entardecer... Onde os raios de sol tingiam o ambiente de vermelho... Vermelho como os cabelos daquele que o acariciava e o fazia se sentir querido, desejado... Que fazia o vazio e a solidão sumirem de seu coração como em um passe de mágica.

" Humm... Aahhh... Schul...", Nagi gemeu quando sentiu aqueles dedos longos e frios tocando seu membro ao entrarem dentro da calça clara que usava.

" Isso, Nagi. Geme no meu ouvido.", Falou safadamente em um sussurro sensual.

" Hummm...", Por mais que sentisse vontade de bater em Schul toda vez que ele dizia aquilo, tinha que admitir que se excitava ao ouvi-lo pedir assim, pois lhe parecia que o ruivo gostava de ouvir a sua voz... Que tinha essa necessidade.

" Isso... Vamos...", Mordeu a orelha do garoto, colocando para fora o membro dele, facilitando assim a manipulação, que fazia questão de aumentar o ritmo.

Captou os pensamentos dele e teve vontade de simplesmente parar. Quem Nagi pensava que era para achar que ele tinha essa necessidade de ouvir os delicados gemidos? Veio atrás dele pra se divertir, brincar com o garotinho abandonado. Ele gostava de ver o garoto se rendendo, apenas isso e...

" Ahhh... Schul...", Ao escutar um rouco gemido de Nagi e este se apertar mais contra ele, Schuldich esqueceu o que pensava. Amava escutar aqueles gemidos... Nada era melhor do que ouvir Nagi gemendo seu nome dessa forma.

_Você veio como uma droga, eu apenas não consigo me satisfazer._

_Eu sou como um viciado, vindo atrás de você para um pouco mais..._

_E há muitos perigos, eu não posso me deixar desperdiçar._

_Eu nunca precisei de ninguém assim antes..._

Por quê? Por que ouvir o outro chamar seu nome assim era tão perturbadoramente delicioso? Quando decidiu seduzi-lo o fez por brincadeira, mas depois... Era tão bom ouvi-lo pedindo por mais, desejando ardentemente estar consigo, ser tocado e tomado com intensidade. Não podia negar... Nagi era altamente viciante.

Manteve seus olhos azul-céu fixos na face corada de desejo de Nagi, aumentando o ritmo que fazia a masturbação, vendo a respiração dele ficar mais acelerada, os olhos escuros se fecharem e a boca se abrir em busca de ar, enquanto ele se perdia cada vez mais em prazer. Sorriu, sentindo sua própria excitação aumentar, enquanto ainda o observava e se deliciava com as emoções transmitidas por aquela pequena criança.

" Aahhhh... Schul... Aahhhh...", Nagi gemia a cada momento, sentindo seu corpo inteiro estremecer mais intensamente devido aos movimentos de Schul. Começou a mover os quadris juntos, desejando que ele fosse mais rápido.

" Ah, o garotinho quer mais?", Perguntou maliciosamente no ouvido de Nagi.

" Hum...", Nagi abriu os olhos, arranhando as costas de Schul, por que ele não terminava logo com aquilo? Além disso, alguém podia ver...

" Diga.", Lambeu os lábios dele, sorrindo malicioso para o outro.

" Schul... Eu quero...", Pronunciou roucamente, seus olhos brilhavam de forma pedinte, desejava mais.. Precisava sentir mais, queria ser levado aos céus.

" Já que quer...", Falou, portando um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Imediatamente aumentou o ritmo da masturbação, intensificando o movimento de vai-e-vem, apertando de leve o membro de Nagi ao mesmo tempo, escutando os doces gemidos aumentarem em proporção e volume. Mordiscava o pescoço dele, apertando-o, sussurrando de forma sexy obscenidades no ouvido do garoto, sentindo o corpo menor tremer cada vez mais.

" Aahhh... Schul... Eu... Eu não...", Os gemidos eram entrecortados, assim como as palavras desconexas que pronunciava, sentindo os espasmos tomarem conta de cada fibra.

" Goze pra mim, Nagi!", Falou roucamente no ouvido do garoto, esperando o grã final.

" Aaaaaahhhhhhh... Schuullll...", Nagi não conseguiu se conter ao escutar as palavras carregadas de luxúria, seu corpo inteiro tremulou e explodiu de prazer.

Schuldich sentia-se entorpecido enquanto presenciava o gozo de Nagi. Via o corpo menor tremular e contrair-se em espasmos intensos, sentia o reflexo do prazer do garoto em seu corpo, através das emoções e sensações que captava vindo dele, que o inebriava... O embevecia, fazendo com que gemesse baixinho, enquanto sua mão era molhada pelo sêmen do menino, não conseguindo desviar o olhar da face deleitosa.

Nagi, ainda com a mente enevoada, abriu os olhos, vendo as íris azul-céu o fitando intensamente, fazendo com que seu corpo estremecesse. Os olhos do telepata transmitiam tanto calor que o assustava, mas também o acalmava. Acabou relaxando nos braços dele, prestando atenção nos simples, porém sensuais, movimentos do ruivo.

Schul sorria sensualmente para Nagi, enquanto lambia os dedos, um por um, sentindo o gosto agridoce do gozo do garoto. O olhava com prazer... Desejos... Em pura luxúria. Terminou de limpar dedo por dedo, até que puxou mais o menino e tomou seus lábios em um beijo profundo, descendo as mãos e apertando as nádegas redondas e durinhas.

Estavam envolvidos no beijo, as mãos de Nagi entrelaçando-se nos cabelos ruivos, enquanto sentia as de Schul em sua cintura, apertando-o deliciosamente. Nem mais notavam que estavam em um parque, que já fechara há alguns minutos... Tudo o que viam era um ao outro e com certeza continuariam com a pequena brincadeira.

" Hum... Espera, Schul.", Disse Nagi ao sentir algo no bolso detrás da calça vibrar.

" Não.", Falou, mordendo o pescoço do menino.

" Meu celular está tocando, espera.", Disse irritado, conseguindo afastá-lo um pouco.

" Esquece o celular.", ¬¬° Falou irritado. Estava excitado e queria se afundar dentro do corpo de Nagi logo.

" É só um minuto.", ò.ó O repreendeu, atendendo ao celular.

_" Nagi."_, Ouviu uma voz autoritária falar seu nome.

" Sim, Crawford?", Respondeu o garoto, prestando atenção no que o líder falaria.

" ...!", Schuldich revira os olhos, contrariado. Crawford parecia fazer questão de atrapalhá-los em momentos cruciais como esse. Já era a quinta vez no mês que ele ligava ou chamava Nagi quando estavam em um belo amasso.

_" Quero que vá a uma cidade, buscar algo pra mim."_, Comunicou secamente.

" Quando?", Perguntou em um misto de ansiedade e frustração.

_"Mas que merda."_, Schul xingava mentalmente, abraçando Nagi de lado e percorrendo o corpo dele com suas mãos fortes e atrevidas.

" Tira a mão daí, Schul.", Nagi afastou o celular da boca e disse, tentando tirar as mãos do telepata de suas coxas e membro.

_" ...!"_, Mesmo com o celular afastado, Crawford pôde ouvir o que acontecia.

" Desliga logo.", Falou o impaciente ruivo.

" Espera.", Nagi tentava se safar das mãos do ruivo, mas os toques dele estavam começando a excitá-lo de novo.

_" Nagi... Você vai viajar daqui a duas horas. Esteja aqui o mais rápido possível."_, Falou o americano de forma irritada.

" O quê?", Nagi não conseguiu escutar direito, pois Schul mordiscava sua orelha.

_" Tem uma hora para estar aqui."_, Falou, encerrando a ligação.

" ...!", Nagi ficou olhando o celular, como se pudesse ver Crawford por ele, até se assustar ao ter o membro apertado pelo ruivo.

" Daqui você não sai.", Disse roucamente o telepata.

" Mas eu tenho que estar lá em uma hora e... Hummmm...", Começou a sentir o telepata o manipulando novamente, fazendo-o fraquejar.

" Ainda temos tempo...", Disse, virando a cabeça de Nagi e beijando-o, roçando seu membro nas nádegas dele, insinuando movimentos que logo estaria fazendo quando estivesse dentro dele. Se Nagi ia sair... Ele ia se despedir como se deve.

**OOO **

Os belos olhos azul-céu percorriam a sala vazia, vasculhando cada parte. Não havia nada para se fazer, há não ser ficar ali, 'curtindo' aquele tédio, que o consumia a cada segundo. Ia enlouquecer se continuasse assim. Precisava fazer algo, mas o quê? Há semanas não confrontava os Weiss, não atormentava ninguém... Isso era enfadonho.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos, pensando em algo pra se distrair e então, como em um passe de mágica, um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios ao se lembrar de um jovem de lindos e macios cabelos chocolate e... Profundos olhos azuis que ele tanto adorava... Adorava perturbar, apenas pra ver irritado. O prodígio ficava ainda mais bonito quando estava nervoso, no entanto, logo seu sorriso sumiu... Nagi não estava ali. Tinha dois dias que o mesmo foi buscar algo para Crawford e ainda não voltara e o americano maldito arrumou um jeito dele não poder ir atrás do garoto.

Abriu novamente os olhos e fitou ao seu redor, percebendo que alguém o observava. Virou-se rapidamente para trás, notando olhos azuis bem escuros sobre ele... Olhos frios e cruéis que se escondiam por trás de lentes transparentes, que acentuavam a indiferença e superioridade de seu dono.

" O que quer, Brad?", Pronunciou sensual e sarcasticamente o nome do americano, sabendo que suas palavras o irritariam.

Os olhos frios apenas se estreitaram, demonstrando certa irritação, mas Crawford não caía nas artimanhas de Schuldich. Sabia que o alemão adorava falar assim apenas para irritá-lo, mas se manteve do mesmo jeito... Sério, indiferente e soberbo.

" Me chame de Crawford, Schuldich.", Repetiu pela milésima vez, não que achasse que o outro seguiria essa sua ordem. Era da natureza de Schuldich contrariar...

" Você sabe que eu acho sexy!", Riu malicioso apenas para irritar. Sabia que Crawford era seu líder, sabia que não tinha chances de derrotá-lo, mas isso não significava que não podia desafiá-lo e provocar aborrecimento ao americano o satisfazia.

" Vejo que está de bom humor, apesar de Nagi não estar aqui.", Comentou, sentando-se em uma poltrona, próxima a que o alemão estava.

" E o que o garoto tem a ver com isso?", Perguntou, fitando o outro com desdém.

" Hunf! Não tente se enganar. Sabe que seu humor sempre está melhor quando ele está por perto.", Sorriu de forma insinuante.

" Ter um menino gostoso andando perto de você é sempre bom ou vai me dizer que não, Brad? Afinal... Você também o queria, ou melhor... Quer.", O brilho nos olhos azul-céu definia o quanto Schuldich estava certo de suas palavras.

O telepata sabia dos desejos que Brad Crawford sentia por Nagi. Não culpava o americano, afinal, Naoe era tão lindo, pequeno, tinha aquela carinha de abandonado que chamava e encantava qualquer um, fazendo com que sentisse a necessidade de colocá-lo no colo e tratá-lo como um bebê. E uma vez em seu colo, apenas desejava tocar naquele corpo, fazê-lo gemer e deliciar-se com tudo o que podia proporcionar.

" Desejos... Realmente, Schuldich. Você está certo, mas...", Crawford sorriu malicioso e um cintilante brilho venenoso se mostrava em suas íris.

_"O que ele está querendo dizer?"_, Perguntou-se em pensamento o alemão. O fato de não conseguir ler a mente de Crawford o irritava. Conseguia apenas captar lampejos de pensamentos quando o mesmo estava distraído, o que não era o caso agora.

" Mas e você?", Abaixou um pouco os óculos, fitando-o por cima do mesmo.

" O que tem eu?", Perguntou sério, não gostando mais da 'brincadeira' que começara.

" Sente apenas desejos por Nagi?", Lançou a pergunta, sabendo que iria perturbá-lo.

" É óbvio que sinto desejos por Nagi. Por que acha que eu o seduzi, Crawford?", Perguntou irônico, estreitando os olhos devido à irritação que passou a sentir.

" Por quê? Ainda pergunta, Schuldich?", Riu maldoso, passando a mão nos fios negros, continuando a fitá-lo.

" O que quer dizer?", Não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

" Acho que você gosta mais dele do que diz.", Afirmou com convicção.

" Não diga bobagens.", Ficou ainda mais sério, aquela conversa sinceramente não o agradava. O que aquele americano maldito estava querendo dizer com tais palavras?

" Mas você gosta de estar com ele, vê-lo sorrindo... O leva em toda à parte. Admita, você gosta do garoto...", Falou, sorrindo satisfeito ao ver o quão perturbado o outro ficava com suas palavras.

" Vá a merda, Crawford! Eu apenas uso o garoto.", Seu tom de voz pela primeira vez se alterou, mostrando o quão furioso estava com aquelas palavras. Ele gostava era de usar Nagi, fazer sexo com ele e apenas isso!

" Você está apaixonado.", Disse naturalmente fitando o raivoso alemão.

" Eu, apaixonado!", Estava chocado com as palavras do outro, tanto que até se levantou quando escutou as palavras pronunciadas por Crawford.

" Eu vi. Você está completamente apaixonado.", Riu do descontrole do ruivo. A negativa era de se esperar vinda de Schuldich. Queria ver até quando ele ia negar.

" Você é louco! Não viu merda nenhuma. Está falando isso pra me irritar.", Em seus olhos claros podiam ser visto toda a sua indignação.

Ele, Schuldich, apaixonado? Isso nunca aconteceria. Não estava apaixonado por Nagi e nunca ia se apaixonar por ninguém. Apenas os fracos se apaixonam... Apenas os tolos e ele com certeza não era um. O que ele fazia era usar Nagi... Usá-lo para obter prazer e nada mais. O seduziu para isso, única e exclusivamente.

" Sua fervorosa negativa, apenas prova o inevitável. Não adianta gritar comigo... Você está apaixonado por ele.", Falou, deliciando-se com a fúria que via em Schuldich.

" Deixa de ser puto e para de me perturbar.", Falou, começando a sair da sala.

" Estar apaixonado te perturba?", Gargalhou, para ódio do telepata.

" Eu entendi o seu jogo... Está dizendo isso pra tirar a minha diversão.", Parou, olhando-o sobre o ombro.

" Eu vejo o futuro, Schuldich... E o seu é estar apaixonado por Nagi.", Comentou, alfinetando o alemão, sabendo que o mesmo ficaria ainda mais irado.

Schuldich estava tão fora de si, perturbado com as palavras do moreno que apenas ergue o dedo médio para Crawford, saindo da sala em seguida em passos duros e rápidos, evidenciando seu ódio, sua revolta, passando por Farfie, que como sempre brincava com uma faca na mão.

" Como a verdade irrita alguns.", Comentou consigo mesmo, recolocando os óculos. Portava um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Sabia que Schuldich não aceitaria suas palavras e se afastaria, deixando o menino para ele... Para sua própria diversão.

**OOO**

16:40 PM.

Os raios de sol batiam contra a janela em que estava, iluminando seu rosto. Fechou os olhos, evitando a claridade, mas manteve a cabeça encostada no vidro. Suspirou devido ao tédio que sentia, estava naquela viagem há dois dias, mas finalmente voltava para casa. Não sabia porque exatamente Crawford o mandara buscar tais documentos... Mas agora, finalmente, poderia voltar e não via a hora do ônibus chegar a seu destino.

Um quase sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios, quando se lembrou de como foi inusitado e maravilhoso fazer amor com Schuldich debaixo daquela árvore de cerejeira. O telepata sempre foi muito criativo nesse quesito e tinha que admitir... Amava os toques, cada idéia biruta... Tudo que vinha daquele alemão safado e sem vergonha. Sabia que o mesmo não o amava de verdade, que estava com ele por diversão, mas nos últimos tempos ele vinha agindo um pouco diferente e por isso, gostava de fantasiar que o outro sentia algo mais profundo por si.

Virou-se na poltrona, ficando contra a janela, fechando a cortina usando seus poderes telecinéticos, aproveitando que não havia ninguém olhando. Estava com Schuldich há aproximadamente três meses. Lembrava-se perfeitamente quando o mesmo iniciou seu jogo de sedução, fazendo com que se rendesse.

Schuldich estava perfeitamente sexy naquela farda, no dia da festa que Reiji Takatori teria que ir. O amasso no carro foi divino e o final foi melhor ainda. Riu ao se lembrar de como saiu daquele local, uma vez que o telepata havia feito o favor de rasgar sua túnica.

**OOO**

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiam o quarto, tocando a pele de porcelana do jovem que na grande cama de casal se encontrava. Os belos e profundos olhos azuis se abriram, contrariados com a claridade que se chocava contra ele e com um movimento de mão, as cortinas foram fechadas e o garoto se virou, aconchegando-se novamente para continuar a dormir, mas então seus sentidos despertaram ao sentir mãos abraçando-o por trás.

" O quê!", Falou alto e virou-se em um pulo, vendo ao lado dele, Schuldich.

" Hum... O que foi? Eu não sou tão feio assim de manhã.", Diz o alemão, sarcasticamente, rindo do modo assustado do garoto.

" O que você...", Nagi olhava espantado para o outro, começando a se lembrar de tudo o que houve na noite anterior.

A festa de Takatori... O mesmo o cantando, mas subitamente ficando interessado em uma mulher vestida de gatinha, um ruivo o agarrando no corredor, tocando-o, acariciando-o e então rasgando sua roupa ao estarem no quarto, fazendo com que alcançasse níveis de prazer que nunca pensou ser possível. Fitou o outro nos olhos, como se achasse que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho e que a qualquer momento fosse acordar.

" Isso é real.", Disse o ruivo em resposta a suas dúvidas.

" Eu... Você... Nós...", Estava sem jeito. Havia se entregado a Schul, mas... O que eles tinham agora?

O ruivo começou a rir do jeitinho assustado e confuso de Nagi. Lia cada dúvida nos olhos dele, nem era preciso seus poderes, mas eles ainda estavam ali e o fazia captar com precisão cada lampejo de pensamento, referente ao que houve entre eles. Sabia perfeitamente que Nagi sentia algo por ele... Podia até dizer que o menino estava apaixonado, mas... Ele não sentia o mesmo, estava ali apenas pelo prazer.

" Nós somos amantes.", Disse, entrelaçando seus longos dedos nos fios chocolates, apreciando a textura macia do mesmo.

" ...!", Nagi o observava fixamente. Amantes... Ser amante não era o mesmo que serem namorados, ou era? Será que na mente de Schul eles eram namorados ou apenas ficantes?

" Agora que acordou, é melhor irmos. Takatori já foi, acompanhado de Crawford.", Disse, ignorando o último pensamento que captou de Naoe.

" E como eu vou embora se você rasgou minha túnica?", Perguntou rapidamente ao se lembrar que o ruivo a deixou em pedacinhos.

" Háháhá... Vai ter que passar por todos... Nu. Tenho certeza de que eles apreciarão a paisagem.", Disse, sarcasticamente, gargalhando mais ao ver a face indignada do jovem.

" Schuldich.", Estreitou os olhos, pronunciando o nome em forma de aviso.

" Tudo bem, tudo bem... Prodígio.", Levantou-se, começando a vestir a roupa.

Nagi apenas observou, vendo o telepata vestira a calça e a blusa, sempre o olhando com um sorriso depravado, como se estivesse quase desistindo do que fazia para atacá-lo como um lobo faminto, então o viu mover a mão, chamando-o para perto, mas ainda estando em silêncio.

Ainda envergonhado, Nagi se levantou, deixando que o lençol escorregasse por seu corpo, revelando sua nudez. Ficou de frente para o telepata, olhando-o nos olhos e quando pensou em abrir a boca para dizer algo, foi puxado rapidamente, tendo seus lábios tomados em um beijo selvagem e intenso, que durou alguns minutos, até que Schul percebeu que estava começando a ficar sem ar e encerrou o ósculo.

Ficou olhando para a face do alemão, sua respiração acelerada devido ao beijo forte, seus lábios levemente inchados e avermelhados. Viu um sorriso malicioso na face de Schuldich e então o mesmo pegou o blazer da farda e o vestiu. Devido a ser pequeno, ter aproximadamente 1,60 de altura, a peça ficava larga e chegava ao meio de suas coxas.

" Wow! Você ficou tão gostoso assim!", Falou o telepata, mordendo o lábio inferior.

" Schuldich!", ò.ó Repreendeu o menino.

" Hum... Vamos.", Disse, sorrindo e puxando o garoto pela mão.

" Mas as pessoas vão me ver!", Disse. Não ia sair dali daquele jeito de forma alguma.

" Não se preocupe.", Piscou o olho, saindo do quarto de mãos dadas com o garoto.

Nagi queria morrer de tanta vergonha. Estava passando por várias pessoas e não queria nem ver o que elas diriam ou como reagiriam ao vê-lo daquela forma... Com as pernas aparecendo. Suspirou e permaneceu de cabeça baixa, esperando ouvir comentários que não vieram. Ao notar tal coisa, ergueu a cabeça, observando que ninguém parecia notá-lo na verdade.

" Por que...", Olhou para o telepata, que riu.

" Você não queria ser visto, queria?", Apenas perguntou, sorrindo enigmático.

Nagi percorreu com o olhar as pessoas e notou que as mesmas não pareciam estar percebendo sua presença e soube... Schuldich estava manipulando a mente de todos, fazendo com que suas atenções estivessem voltadas à outra coisa que não fosse ele, fazendo com que se sentisse melhor. Talvez Schul o estimasse mais do que aparentava.

Saíram e logo estava dentro do carro. Um homem dirigia a limosine e Nagi se perguntava se Schul também estava controlando o motorista, afinal, eles estavam em um carro tão luxuoso. Viu o mesmo fechar o vidro entre a parte de trás e o motorista, impedindo que o mesmo visse os dois e então os olhos azul-céu caíram sobre ele.

" O que foi?", õ.o Perguntou desconfiado, aquele olhar era muito suspeito.

" Hum...", Schul o percorria com os olhos, fixando seu olhar nas coxas roliças.

" Schul, pára de me olhar assim.", Falou, sentindo sua face queimar.

" Você fica tão sexy assim!", Disse o telepata, aproximando-se felinamente, ficando ao lado do garoto de cabelos chocolate.

" Schul...", Disse baixinho, vendo o modo predador do outro.

" Vou devorar você, Nagi!", Falou o ruivo, apertando a coxa do garoto, para então ir subindo, deixando que sua mão entrasse debaixo do blazer.

" Espera...", Falou baixinho, sentindo os dedos do ruivo tocarem em sua intimidade. Corou mais fortemente, não estava usando roupa de baixo, pois o outro fez o favor de desaparecer com ela e agora o mesmo o tocava tão intimamente.

" Vou cuidar direitinho de você, Nagi.", Pronunciou o nome do telecinético sensualmente, prometendo a ele o paraíso, enquanto excitava-se apenas com a possibilidade de possui-lo mais uma vez.

**OOO**

O ônibus finalmente chegou ao seu destino e a mente de Nagi voltou ao tempo presente. Espreguiçou-se e então se levantou, saindo e pisando do chão escuro da rodoviária. Olhou ao seu redor e de certa forma ficou frustrado ao ver que Schuldich não foi lhe buscar. Não que houvessem combinado, mas lá no fundo de seu coração gostaria que o mesmo tivesse feito isso.

Nagi ficou observando por mais algum tempo, ainda na esperança que aquele que tanto gostava aparecesse ali, mas o ruivo não veio. Suspirou desolado, começando a caminhar em direção ao local onde via alguns táxis estacionados. Teria que voltar para casa em um deles... Para a casa que dividia com os outros membros do Schawrz.

" Nagi.", O garoto parou ao ouvir a voz imponente e autoritária de Crawford chamar seu nome e virou-se rapidamente, surpreso por ver o americano na sua frente, impecavelmente vestido com um de seus armani.

" Crawford!", Õ.o Perguntou incrédulo, não acreditando no que seus olhos viam. A surpresa era evidente em sua face.

" Sim?", perguntou casualmente, sorrindo internamente ao ver a confusão presente nos olhos azuis profundos.

" O... O que faz aqui?", Não conseguiu evitar de fazer a pergunta.

" Vim buscar você. Está com o documento que pedi, não?", Perguntou impassível, ainda mantendo um ar que mesclava serenidade e mistério.

" Sim...", Respondeu, ainda olhando o outro. Crawford estava ali mesmo? E veio... Buscá-lo? Era difícil de acreditar que o mesmo o fizesse apenas para pegar logo o documento ou será que não confiava nele o bastante?

Nagi continuava fitando-o. Não compreendia o motivo dele vir à rodoviária buscá-lo e muito menos quais eram as intenções do mesmo. Notava com precisão o brilho enigmático presente nas orbes azuladas e esse olhar o intrigava... De certa forma lhe dava medo. O americano nunca o olhou assim. Por que o fazia agora? O que Crawford queria na verdade? Estaria ainda interessado nele?

_"O que eu faço?"_, Perguntou-se, mas sabia que não tinha opção à não ser obedecê-lo... Ou tinha? Schuldich estaria por ali também? Será que o ruivo sentia sua aflição?

" Venha, Nagi." Disse o vidente, tocando de leve no ombro do menino, guiando-o para o local onde havia estacionado o carro.

Nagi o seguiu e viu Crawford abrir a porta para ele. Entrou no mesmo desconfiado, vendo o moreno dar a volta e entrar do outro lado, acomodando-se e dando a partida, saindo tranqüilamente do local. Uma música suave, mas ainda assim sensual podia ser ouvida tocando no display e o silêncio imperava entre eles, enquanto ficava cada vez mais nervoso.

" O que foi, Nagi?", Perguntou o americano seriamente.

" Nada.", Quase deu um pulo no banco quando ouviu a pergunta do outro, mas manteve-se orgulhosamente no lugar, porém seu tom de voz saiu desconcertado.

" Você age como se eu fosse mordê-lo?", Sorriu malicioso, fazendo questão de fitá-lo dos pés a cabeça, reparando em casa pedacinho daquele pequeno corpo. Na verdade, mordê-lo seria muito interessante...

" Ah... Eu...", Crawford conseguia desarmá-lo completamente.

Nagi sentia como se o olhar do moreno o devorasse, no entanto, o mesmo não parecia que ia atacá-lo no instante seguinte como fez da última vez em que estiveram sozinhos. Ainda se lembrava do que aconteceu, mas o olhar de Crawford agora estava diferente... Antes via crueldade, agora via apenas... Apenas... Não sabia definir.

" Não se preocupe. Não farei nada contra a sua vontade!", Disse calmo e voltou a fitar a rua, dirigindo normalmente.

Nagi sentiu sua cabeça girar. Que tipo de frase foi aquela? Fôra Crawford que dissera isso? Não... Aquele não podia ser o americano. Esse não era o estilo dele! O que houve? Estaria ele sendo controlado por uma força maior? Tudo se passava pela mente de Nagi para tentar explicar o comportamento de Brad Crawford, mas nada lhe parecia plausível o suficiente! O que fazer?

" Schuldich é mesmo um incompetente... Achei que viesse, mas preferiu sair pra se distrair...", Comentou em tom casual, mas sabia muito bem quais reações despertaria em Nagi.

" Schul saiu?" Perguntou o garoto, tomado por uma curiosidade repentina.

" Ah, sim. Estava entediado.", Falou, fitando o jovem de forma intensa.

" E... Você sabe onde ele foi?", Perguntou quase com medo de uma resposta ofensiva.

" Quer mesmo saber, Nagi?", Estreitou os olhos de maneira insinuante.

" Hum... Sim.", Seu coração bateu mais rápido. Crawford parecia avisá-lo de algo...

" Saiu com Akio.", Disse sem delongas.

" Akio! Quem é esse?", Nagi perguntou imediatamente, sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes assolar seu coração.

" É um garoto moreno um pouco mais velho que você. Ele trabalha para Takatori.", Revelou. Conhecia o garoto, era o mesmo que Schuldich fez sexo na noite em que mandou Nagi pra casa, ocasionando o momento em que o Prodígio viu o ruivo com o outro, iniciando o jogo de sedução do alemão.

No mesmo instante Nagi se lembrou do rapaz. Ele era muito bonito e Schul parecia ter gostado muito de ficar com ele naquela noite. Será que os dois estavam juntos? Será que o telepata estava traindo-o com o garoto, enquanto esteve fora? Um ciúme incomum se apoderou do coração de Nagi. Ele não era alguém que aceitaria traição assim tão facilmente. Ele não era alguém com quem Schuldich podia brincar dessa forma.

" Você devia saber que Schuldich estava apenas brincando.", Falou o americano, fitando o rapaz, vendo a raiva que o mesmo tinha e sabendo... Suas palavras tiveram o efeito desejado.

" ...!", Nagi apenas o fitou e em seguida virou o rosto para a janela, fitando o trânsito.

Brad Crawford sorriu maliciosamente.

_"Se aquele maldito estiver mesmo me traindo..."_, Nagi pensava, mas acabou suspirando fundo. Se continuasse com seus pensamentos, ficaria tão irritado que poderia acabar danificando o carro de Crawford com seu poder.

Em pouco tempo chegaram em casa e Crawford continuava daquele jeito... Calado, mas ainda assim, de alguma forma, atencioso com Nagi e isso perturbava mais o menino do que podia imaginar. Era estranho ver aquele que sempre o tratou friamente, que o esbofeteou quando começou a gostar de Tot e quase o estuprou quando estava se envolvendo com Schuldich, tratá-lo assim... Quase terno, apesar de às vezes ver outra coisa naqueles olhos.

Suspirou quando pisou dentro da mansão em que moravam, passando pela sala de estar, caminhando em direção ao seu quarto, mas parou quando pensou ter visto algo pela janela. Voltou seus azuis profundos para a figura que caminhava pelo jardim em direção a casa, vendo se tratar do belo ruivo de olhos azul-céu. Ficou parado... Apenas observava sem conseguir desviar o olhar. Schuldich caminhava tranqüilamente, como se nada no mundo estivesse preocupando-o.

Seu coração pareceu parar uma batida quando notou que os olhos claros encontravam-se sobre ele, fitando-o de maneira intensa e profunda, mas então, um segundo depois, aqueles belos olhos que o faziam se aquecer, demonstraram uma fúria que o desconcertou imediatamente, fazendo-o se sentir um monstro sem ao menos saber por quê.

" ...!", Encontrava-se tão atordoado que não conseguia falar nada, apenas permanecia ali... Parado, observando o olhar de ira estar sobre si.

" Não lhe disse?", Nagi ouviu uma voz séria e imponente soar atrás dele, em seu ouvido e virou-se, deparando-se com Crawford, que o fitava intensamente.

" Crawford!", Disse, sem entender as palavras do outro.

" Você é apenas um brinquedo para ele...", Disse o americano, saindo de perto.

Nagi ficou parado e voltou seu olhar para a janela, não mais vendo o alemão no jardim. Suspirou profundamente. Será que o outro estava mesmo apenas brincando? Sempre soube que Schuldich gostava de brincar... Que para ele aquilo não passada de um jogo de sedução, mas já estavam há algum tempo juntos e acreditava representar algo para o alemão. Queria muito acreditar nisso, mas as últimas ações do ruivo o deixavam inseguro e perdido. Seriam as palavras de Crawford verdadeiras?

" A criança está chateada?", Ouviu a voz nasalada de Schuldich chegar a seus ouvidos e virou-se, vendo o olhar sacana do outro sobre si.

" Schuldich...", Pronunciou o nome dele baixinho, fitando-o quase temerosamente.

O ruivo ficou observando o garoto. A pele alva, tão macia e clara que parecia ser feita de porcelana, os olhos azuis eram profundos... Profundos como o mar, ocultando mistérios que desejava muito desvendar, mistérios de uma mente complexa e confusa. Os cabelos chocolate eram tão suaves e finos que se atrapalhavam por qualquer movimento, mas ainda assim, dava um ar jovial a Nagi, fazendo-o parecer quase irreal de tão lindo!

Nagi via um quase sorriso naqueles lábios. Não era o sorriso sarcástico que geralmente estava desenhado naqueles lábios... Era algo que expressava quase uma reverência, admiração talvez, mas... Não sabia explicar direito. Os olhos azul-céu o desconcertavam sempre, seja olhando-o com malícia ou como agora... Nessa quase admiração.

O sorriso presente nos lábios de Schuldich sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão fria e indiferente, assuntando Nagi. O ruivo ergueu um pouco a cabeça, fitando o outro quase com desprezo agora... Levando a mão ao queixo do menor e segurando-o firmemente.

" O menininho está chateado com o quê?", Perguntou em tom indiferente.

" Eu... Nada.", Respondeu, achando toda aquela reação diferente... Pensava que ele, como sempre, tentaria agarrá-lo ou mesmo passar-lhe uma cantada.

" O que foi, Nagi? Quer sexo?", Perguntou sarcástico, rindo do jeito do menino, principalmente ao vê-lo ficar encabulado e corar, soltou o queixo dele e saiu de perto, caminhando até o barzinho e servindo-se com uma bebida que nem mesmo viu qual era.

" Por que está agindo assim?", Perguntou o garoto. Aquelas palavras... Aquele olhar... Pareciam facas atravessando o seu corpo, cortando-o por dentro.

O ruivo bebeu tudo em um copo, não parando para sentir o gosto da bebida realmente. Ficou parado por um tempo, pensando no que fazia... Reparou que há algum tempo, vinha reparando mais em Nagi, não como antes... De uma forma diferente, gostava apenas de ficar conversando com ele agora, vendo como o garoto se soltava mais, sorria... Nagi ficava lindo sorrindo e isso era tão raro! Balançou a cabeça, como se afastasse o pensamento, ficando sério.

_" Você está apaixonado. Eu vejo o futuro, Schuldich... E o seu é estar apaixonado por Nagi."_, Schuldich lembrou-se das palavras de Crawford, o que fez um surto de raiva passar por seu corpo, como uma corrente elétrica que percorre a fiação de uma casa rapidamente.

_"Eu não estou apaixonado. Quero apenas sexo! Desejo apenas o que seu corpo pode me proporcionar."_, Virou-se, fitando o jovem.

" Eu estou agindo normalmente.", Disse seco, seus azuis mostrando irritação.

" Não. Tem algo que te incomoda.", Falou, reparando no ruivo. Já estava com ele há algum tempo e já sabia quando algo estava perturbando o ruivo.

" Há! A criança agora acha que me conhece. Se enxerga, Nagi. Você não me conhece e nunca vai me conhecer!", Falou, quase exasperado, enfurecendo-se em ter as palavras de Crawford repetindo-se em sua mente.

" Não fale assim comigo.", O menino avisou, começando a ficar indignado com o modo o outro agir.

Aqueles olhos indignados... A face séria e ofendida... Não gostava de ver aquele rosto com tais expressões. Nagi era mais lindo quando sentia prazer... Quando estava em seus braços gemendo, devido aos toques que empregava ou então quando estava adormecido, aninhado junto a si com a face tão tranqüila, mostrando que se sentia totalmente seguro, não assim... Como está agora e...

_"Que tipos de pensamentos são esses?"_, ¬¬ O alemão se perguntou em pensamento. Tudo bem que Nagi ficava lindo nas ocasiões em que se lembrou, mas... Pensar assim parecia que estava apaixonado e isso não era verdade.

" Nós somos amantes, não namorados. Se não está satisfeito, não posso fazer nada.", Disse e olhando-o de forma quase mortal, saindo da sala, resmungando que não suportava aquele jeitinho de criança de Nagi.

O garoto ficou parado. Não se moveu nem mesmo um milímetro do local onde se encontrava. O que foram aquelas palavras? Alguns minutos depois, virou-se, fitando a escada pela qual o ruivo subiu, olhando-a como se a mesma pudesse responder as perguntas presentes em sua mente.

O que Crawford disse lhe voltou a sua mente. Pelo modo que Schuldich agia, parecia farto dele... Não queria acreditar, mas tudo indicava que o ruivo queria apenas seduzi-lo e agora que conseguiu e o usou, o descartaria sem pensar duas vezes. Levou a mão à cabeça, massageando a têmpora.

" Não... Não tire conclusões precipitadas...", Disse a si mesmo, suspirando e subindo para seu quarto. Iria pensar no porquê da reação do ruivo depois.

Crawford viu Nagi subir com uma expressão desolada e sorriu de leve. Suas palavras plantaram a desconfiança no garoto e a rejeição de Schuldich apenas confirmava o que dissera ao menino. Sabia muito bem que em breve teria o que queria e ao pensar nisso, seu sorriso tornou-se mais intenso. Arrumou os óculos e ajeitou o armani, virando-se e saindo do local.

**OOO**

Nagi caminhava pelo corredor devagar, seus passos quase preguiçosos. Parou um instante em frente à porta do quarto do ruivo, fitando-a, indagando sobre aquele modo que agira, mas preferiu não pensar, balançando a cabeça em negativa e entrando em seu aposento, fechando-o em seguida, encostando-se a porta.

" O que será que está acontecendo?", Perguntou em tom baixo, abrindo os olhos e observando seu quarto vazio e frio.

O silêncio imperava no local e Nagi notou que não gostava mais daquela melancolia. Antes ele estava acostumado, mas desde que se tornou amante de Schuldich sua vida tem sido mais agitada e barulhenta. O ruivo nunca o deixava em paz, sempre vinha em seu quarto o perturbar. Sorriu ao lembrar-se disso, mas seu sorriso logo morreu ao se recordar do modo humilhante com que fora tratado ao chegar.

" Chega! Não vou pensar nisso.", Falou pra si mesmo de modo determinado, desencostando-se da porta e caminhando até o armário.

Abriu-o, verificando que roupa usaria. O tempo estava frio, mas nem tanto. Pegou uma calça e decidiu que vestiria apenas ela e caminhou até o banheiro, usando seus poderes para levar a toalha até ele. Retirou toda a roupa, deixando-a em um canto, sobre o cesto de roupas, abrindo a ducha, colocando no morno. Usando sua telecinésia, esfregava suas costas com a esponja macia, bem como outras partes de difícil acesso em seu corpo. Tentava não pensar em nada e em pouco tempo terminou o banho.

Enxugando-se mecanicamente, o garoto vestiu a calça, desistindo de vestir a blusa. Voltou ao quarto, jogando-se na cama, fechando os olhos que estavam tão cansados. Logo o sono se apoderou dele, roubando-o sem que nem mesmo percebesse.

**OOO**

03:00 AM de uma madrugada fria.

O sono finalmente havia abandonado-o. Tentou fazer de tudo para dormir, mas parecia que nada fazia efeito. Tentou todas as técnicas conhecidas para que o sono viesse e o fizesse adormecer, mas nada funcionou... Nem mesmo contar os malditos carneirinhos como alguns idiotas faziam, mas quando tentava... Acabava vendo um certo garoto de cabelos escuros em cima da maldita cerca.

" Essa foi à idéia mais besta que tive.", Disse a si mesmo. Devia estar mesmo lesado por fazer algo como contar carneirinhos em uma noite como aquela... Devia estar na rua, divertindo-se com algum garoto ou quem sabe, variar e pegar uma mulher dessa vez.

Schuldich ergueu-se no intuito de sair, mas em seguida desistiu. Não ia ter ânimo para se arrumar mesmo, voltando a sentar. Pegou seu copo de água gelada e ficou fitando o nada. A cozinha estava na penumbra, iluminada levemente pela luz que vinha de fora. Por mais que não quisesse, a única coisa que lhe vinha à mente era Nagi e tudo o que aquele garoto podia proporcioná-lo.

Os sentidos de Schul se alertam quando, de repente, capta os pensamentos sonolentos de Nagi, percebendo que o garoto estava vindo à cozinha. Pensou em sair dali, mas pensar em ver aquela criatura tão linda o manteve no mesmo lugar. Estava de costas para a porta da cozinha, mas sorriu ao captar Nagi na porta da mesma.

" Hum... Está aí!", Nagi disse, olhando-o com desprezo, com raiva ao se lembrar de como o outro o tratou.

O ruivo não respondeu, mantendo apenas o sorriso impreciso nos lábios. Aquela voz irritada era tão sexy! Adorava vê-lo irritado. Ficava lindo e sensual, fazendo-o querer agarrá-lo imediatamente. Permaneceu quieto, apenas esperando que ele caminhasse até a geladeira e pegasse o copo de água que veio tomar.

Estava tão entediado até o momento, mas agora finalmente poderia ter um pouco de diversão! Sorriu de modo impreciso e viu Nagi caminhando até a geladeira e pegando o copo de água gelada. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver o garoto apenas de calça... Uma calça fina que parecia aderir-se ao corpo do garoto, modelando suas pernas, principalmente as coxas. O modo como a luz da geladeira banhava o pequeno corpo apenas deixava o prodígio mais sensual e captando pensamentos vindo de Nagi, percebeu que ele havia acordado sem motivo aparente e não conseguia mais dormir, vindo beber água e quem sabe um leite para voltar ao quarto, tentar dormir novamente.

" O menininho não consegue dormir?", Perguntou sarcástica e divertidamente, vendo que Nagi tomava a água ao invés de respondê-lo, ignorando-o visivelmente.

" Quer me ignorar, é?", Riu divertido.

Nagi o olha, as íris azul-índigo mostrando a irritação e indiferença que sentia. Bebeu a água, ainda olhando para o ruivo safado e maldito que entrou em sua vida e a colocou de cabeça para baixo. Percebeu que o ruivo também usava uma calça, mas esta era de tecido mais grosso e uma blusa, que se encontrava aberta, deixando a mostra o tórax definido, mas nada disse.

" Hum... Quer me ignorar, é?", O ruivo perguntou novamente, sorrindo daquele jeito malicioso e depravado, que fazia Nagi arrepiar-se até o último fio de cabelo.

Schuldich não conseguiu evitar. Nagi estava tão sexy que sua primeira reação foi mexer com ele, provocá-lo como sempre fazia. Era difícil ter controle sobre isso e na verdade, não estava tentando se controlar. O garoto estava tão delicioso sob a meia-luz que a única coisa que passava em sua cabeça era tocá-lo, beijar aquele corpo e apertá-lo em seus braços, fazendo loucuras e mais loucuras.

" Posso fazer você ficar cansado e dessa forma, dormir.", Falou em seu tom tipicamente nasalado, deixando-o mais sensual que o natural, sabendo muito bem o efeito que isso surtia em Nagi. Sabia o quanto estava sendo provocante e 'malvado' ao falar assim...

" Não quero nada de você.", Nagi disse sério. Realmente não queria nada, mas no fundo, ansiava ser tomado por aqueles braços fortes e amado profundamente.

_Eu vou te dizer uma coisa... Eu sou um demônio!_

_Alguns dizem... Minha maior fraqueza._

_Eu tenho minhas razões, chamadas meus defeitos..._

_Tenha cuidado com o que você deseja._

Schuldich riu maldosamente, mostrando todas as suas más intenções com aquele sorriso, vendo a ira se acender naqueles olhos profundos que tanto adorava admirar. Captava todo o descontentamento do garoto para consigo, mas também o desejo que ele tinha secretamente de estar em seus braços. Talvez Nagi nem se dava conta disso no momento, mas como telepata, notava essa emoção tão profunda e inconsciente vinda do outro.

Nagi nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Não ia mais se rebaixar para aquele homem, que nada mais queria do que usá-lo. Tinha seu orgulho e não ficaria ali, ouvindo as baboseiras ditas por aquele demônio sensual. Colocou o copo na bancada de granito e andou em direção a porta, vendo o ruivo levantar-se apressadamente e se colocar em seu caminho.

" Sai.", Disse seco. Seu tom de voz mostrando que não avisaria uma segunda vez.

" Hum... Na verdade, estou querendo entrar...", Riu maliciosamente.

" Se você pensa qu...", Nagi não tem tempo de concluir a frase, pois teve seus lábios tomados por um beijo profundo do ruivo.

Schuldich viu a face deliciosamente indignada de Nagi e antes que ele pudesse sair como era sua intenção, o agarrou, desarmando-o completamente, invadindo a boca macia e saborosa com a língua quando o outro a entreabriu para reclamar de algo, apertando o corpo menor em seus braços, caminhando com ele, fazendo Nagi dar passos para trás.

Nagi tentava lutar contra Schuldich, mas o outro não dava espaço para que pudesse afastá-lo como intencionava. O beijo era quente e provocante, fazendo o pequeno garoto se arrepiar completamente. Sua mente despertou quando finalmente sentiu-se encostar a mesa e a mão do ruivo descer por suas costas e chegar as suas nádegas, apertando-as com força.

" Hum... Pare!", Disse, afastando-se e olhando o ruivo nos olhos.

Schuldich nem mesmo respondeu, queria apenas beijar e beijar aquela boca pequena e perfeita. Voltou a tomar aqueles lábios de forma fervorosa, quebrando as barreiras impostas por Nagi, que foram diminuindo e erguendo o outro, colocou-o sentado sobre a mesa, ficando entre as pernas do menino, abandonando enfim os lábios do prodígio, que agora estavam vermelhos devido ao seu 'ataque', descendo e distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço, sentindo a pele macia sob seus lábios.

Nagi desejava afastar-se, mas os toques de Schul eram tão suaves, tão gentis que não conseguia... Apenas se entregava cada vez mais, deixando-se levar por sua carência, permitindo que suspiros escapassem, presenteando o ruivo com ofegos dengosos de puro prazer, enquanto sentia aqueles lábios deixarem um rastro de fogo por onde passava.

As mãos de Schuldich acariciavam todo o corpo de Nagi, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele de porcelana, notou a respiração acelerada do adorável menino, e os suspiros e baixos gemidos que escutava apenas o estimulava de uma forma que nem mesmo compreendia. Apertava de leve o mamilo direito, sentindo-o enrijecer-se sob seu toque e logo suas mãos desceram, apertando as coxas, bem como a parte interna que sabia ser sensível, escutando um gemido mais alto e sorrindo com isso.

Parou de beijá-lo, permitindo que seus azul-céu apreciassem a imagem perfeita que tinha de Nagi. O garoto segurava-se na borda da mesa e permanecia com a cabeça erguida, os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos. Mordeu o lábio inferior afim de segurar um gemido que teimava em querer escapar de sua garganta. Os olhos do ruivo, que antes expressavam tanta malícia, agora mostravam uma veneração absoluta enquanto observava a feição prazerosa do telecinético. Subiu um pouco a mão direita, chegando finalmente ao volume que não mais podia ser escondido, apertando o membro de Nagi, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

" Aahh... Aaahhhh...", Nagi gemeu entrecortadamente, levando a mão ao ombro de Schul, apertando-o, deixando as marcas de suas unhas na pele do ruivo.

Schuldich permanecia sério, sua face ainda expressando adoração pela pequena criatura que tocava. Massageava o membro de Nagi por cima da calça, vendo o garoto ficar todo arrepiado e ofegar, entregando-se completamente a ele e tinha de admitir... Isso o deixava muito satisfeito. Na verdade, encontrava-se em um estado de fascínio em relação a Nagi. Viu os azuis profundos se abrirem, mostrando o estado de deleite que o prodígio se encontrava e isso o fez arrepiar-se até o último fio de cabelo.

Nagi era lindo! E a única coisa que desejava era dar prazer àquela bela criança... Sua criança. Sorriu e segurou a mão de Nagi, beijando os dedos finos e delicados, lambendo-os, presenciando a respiração do garoto se acelerar. Continuava a massagear o membro rijo com intensidade, ouvindo gemidos cada vez mais altos e então parou um segundo e enfiou a mão dentro da calça, segurando o membro dele, sem que nada pudesse atrapalhar o toque.

" Aaahhh... Schul...", Nagi gemeu alto, arqueando as costas, devido aos choques de prazer que se espalharam por seu corpo em resposta ao toque preciso e intenso.

_Você veio como uma droga, eu apenas não consigo me satisfazer._

_Eu sou como um viciado, vindo atrás de você para um pouco mais..._

_E há muitos perigos, eu não posso me deixar desperdiçar._

_Eu nunca precisei de ninguém assim antes..._

Schuldich estava intoxicado pelos sons emitidos por Nagi. Com cuidado foi deitando-o sobre a mesa, beijando o peito macio, fazendo círculos com a língua ao redor dos mamilos, descendo mais, mordiscando o abdômen ainda infantil, enquanto retirava a calça que o garoto usava, permitindo que ela escorregasse e fosse ao chão. Chegou ao umbigo e enfiou a língua ali, vendo o menino contorcer-se.

" Aahhh... Schul... Hummm...", Nagi gemeu em deleite e Schuldich sorriu, sentindo-se cada vez mais excitado, no entanto, queria algo mais...

Vislumbrou mais uma vez a face prazerosa de Nagi e abriu ligeiramente as pernas roliças, continuando a masturbá-lo, ouvindo os gemidos aumentarem mais. Levou a outra mão a face do garoto, acariciando-a, contornando cada centímetros, percorrendo os lábios finos, fazendo mais contornos, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

Os olhos azuis profundos abriram-se, fitando Schuldich. O ruivo encontrava-se com os cabelos soltos e estes caíam sobre seus ombros largos, os fios da franja adornavam a face, que agora não mostravam malícia e sim... Tentava identificar aquela expressão. Podia chamá-la de carinho, mas... Seria mesmo isso? Pensou em falar algo, mas as carícias do telepata em seu membro aumentaram e ele só pôde gemer. Segurou o pulso do ruivo e lambeu os dedos de Schul, começando a sugá-los, mesmo ficando envergonhado.

" Hummmm... Nagi!", Schul gemeu abafado, estremecendo com o gesto do menino.

Nagi continuou sugando os dedos de Schuldich, umedecendo-os como achava que o ruivo queria, passando a língua sensualmente, fitando o telepata com intensidade, mostrando para ele em ações e pensamentos o quanto precisava dele, o queria... Esquecendo o que ocorrera de manhã.

Schuldich retirou os dedos de dentro da boca quente de Nagi, ofegante. Encaminhou-os vagarosamente em direção ao meio das pernas do menino, depois de abri-las mais, penetrando-o lentamente, vendo o corpo menor arquear e Nagi lançar a cabeça para trás. Introduzia o dedo devagar para não machucá-lo, massageando-o por dentro, tocando-o naquele local que o faria gritar e realmente foi presenteado com gritos de prazer tão melodiosos que teve que fechar os olhos, para conter a própria excitação.

" Aaahhh... Schul... Deus! Eu quero mais...", Falou o garoto, perdido em sensações profundas, querendo que o outro o penetrasse logo.

Schuldich sorriu e aprofundou mais o dedo, colocando o segundo e em seguida o terceiro, fazendo um torturante vai-e-vem, que enlouquecia Nagi cada vez mais. O garoto se contorcia, remexia os quadris de acordo com os movimentos que executava. Sabia o que Nagi queria... Sabia que ele desejava mais e logo daria o que o garoto queria, pois estava intoxicado por cada som emitido por ele... Por cada gesto e emoção que o mesmo transmitia. Não havia como negar... Não conseguiria ficar sem aquilo!

" Humm... Nagi...", Gemeu o nome do garoto, sua voz nasalada estava rouca de desejo, saindo em uma melodia sexy e sedutora. Retirou os dedos de dentro dele, vendo Nagi soltar um gemido de desaprovação, sorrindo com isso.

" Tudo bem! Não vou te abandonar agora...", Falou em tom divertido e sensual.

" Humm...", Nagi apenas o fitou, esperando o próximo passo, que sabia, era o melhor.

Schul desceu a calça, colocando para fora sua grande ereção. Puxou a cintura de Nagi para mais perto de si e passou a língua nos lábios, como se estivesse prestas e saborear uma iguaria sem precedentes. Posicionou-se e começou a penetrá-lo, sentindo seu membro ser engolido por aquele canal apertado, que o fazia quase chegar ao ápice.

" Humm... Aaahhhh..." Nagi gemeu alto, sentindo-se ser preenchido centímetro por centímetro por Schuldich.

Voltou seu olhar novamente para a face do ruivo, vendo-o mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto o penetrava devagar. Ergueu a mão, tocando a face dele, vendo esta ser imediatamente segurada pela mão do ruivo, que passou a beijar a palma e o pulso, enquanto ainda investia devagar, debruçando-se sobre ele e então tomando sues lábios.

Nagi aceitou o beijo e enlaçou a cintura de Schuldich com suas pernas, prendendo-o, enquanto correspondia loucamente ao que lhe era oferecido por aqueles lábios, entrelaçando sua língua na do ruivo, sentindo-o entrando mais em si, até que por fim, percebeu que o telepata estava todo dentro dele e que o mesmo havia parado. Havia notado que o ruivo estava diferente, mas não teve muito tempo de pensar nisso.

" Aaahhh...", Gemeu alto quando sentiu o telepata retirar-se e então investir com força, atingindo sua próstata com precisão.

Schul iniciou um preciso e intenso movimento de vai-e-vem, movendo os quadris circularmente, a fim de dar mais prazer a Nagi. Segurou a cintura dele, erguendo-a um pouco, angulou os movimentos, intensificando-os cada vez mais. Encerrou o beijo, pois viu que Nagi não conseguiria continuá-lo e seu sorriso saiu malicioso e deslumbrado, puxando-o o garoto para si, fazendo-o sentar-se.

" Humm... Aahhhh... Schulll...", Nagi gemeu, pois sentiu o membro do ruivo tocá-lo fundo e seu pênis ficar preso entre os dois abdomens, olhando-o sem entender muito bem o movimento do outro.

_Você é um segredo..._

_Uma nova posse!_

_Gosto de fazer você adivinhar..._

" Hummm... Nagi...", Voltou a tomar os lábios delicados, beijando-o enquanto o agarrava mais, fazendo a fricção entre os dois membros intensificar-se, à medida que investia dentro do corpo menor.

" Aaahhhh... Aaaahhhh...", Nagi abraçou o telepata com força, arranhando as costas largas, gemendo no ouvido do ruivo.

Os movimentos de Schuldich intensificaram cada vez mais, praticamente tinha o garoto nos braços, erguendo-o um pouco da mesa, entrando com força dentro do canal apertado, enquanto mordia e beijava o pescoço alvo, bem como o ombro direito, sabendo que não suportaria por muito tempo, muito menos Nagi.

O belo menino de cabelos chocolate não estava suportando as sensações proporcionadas pelo ruivo. Sentia o membro dele tocando-o intensamente na próstata, todas as vezes em que investia dentro de si, a fricção do abdômen trabalhado era delirante e os beijos em seu ombro, pescoço e agora orelha o levavam ao limite.

" Aaaaaahhhhhhhh... Schuuuullllll...", O garoto gritou, não pensando em nada, apenas sendo arrebatado por um orgasmo intenso e entorpecedor, contraindo cada músculo, derramando seu prazer entre os dois corpos, ainda sentindo as investidas do ruivo.

" Aaahhhh... Nagi...", Schul gemeu o nome de Nagi roucamente, sentindo seu membro ser apertado continuamente pelas contrações do canal apertado que o alojava, bombardeando-o com intensas ondas de prazer que o levaram ao clímax. Sentiu seu abdômen ser molhado pelo gozo de Nagi e todo seu corpo se contraiu, expelindo seu sêmen em jatos fortes dentro do corpo menor.

Continuou seu movendo por mais alguns minutos, até parar por completo, mantendo-se abraçado a Nagi, ainda estando entorpecido pelas intensas ondas de prazer. Aspirava o perfume suave que aquele corpo exalava e sua mão subia e descia vagarosamente pelo dorso do menino em uma carícia acalentadora, até que seu corpo foi acalmando-se.

Abriu os olhos azuis e ficou fitando o nada, mantendo-se abraçado a Nagi, que enrolava os dedos em seus fios rubros. O silêncio imperava no local e nenhuma deles se movia, como se o medo de quebrar o clima os tivesse paralisado... Ficavam apenas ali, quietos, ouvindo o coração do outro bater junto ao seu.

Schul então despertou para a realidade, percebendo o que fazia, afastando-se ligeiramente do outro, que logo o fitou. O olhar satisfeito e inocente de Nagi parecia subvertê-lo, fazendo-o desejar estar abraçado a ele para sempre. Com cuidado se retirou dele e o beijou com carinho... Paixão...

" ...!", Schul encerrou o beijo abruptamente, fitando o jovem.

" Hum... Schul!", Nagi abriu os olhos, resmungando o fato do outro ter encerrado o beijo assim, tão depressa. Estava tão bom!

Os pensamentos até então entorpecidos de Schuldich voltaram ao normal e ele percebeu o que fazia... Estava agindo como alguém apaixonado e ele não estava. Não podia estar! Ele era alguém que usava as pessoas, que brincava com seus sentimentos... E não era escravo deles! Nunca se apaixonaria por ninguém.

_" Eu vejo o futuro, Schuldich... E o seu é estar apaixonado por Nagi."_

As palavras de Crawford ressoaram em sua mente e novamente a indignação tomou posse de seu ser. Afastou-se do outro, fitando-o de forma estranha. Não estava apaixonado... Aquilo com Nagi foi apenas... Apenas... Carinho. Estava mostrando carinho ao garoto, pois assim ele sempre estaria a sua disposição. Era isso, não era?

" O que foi, Schul? Vem aqui!", Disse Nagi, erguendo os braços, pra que o ruivo o abraçasse de novo e continuassem a se beijar, ainda entorpecido pelas sensações maravilhosas do orgasmo.

" Não.", Falou sério, levantando a calça.

" O que há com você?", Perguntou o telecinético, voltando a se irritar após sair do torpor em que se encontrava.

Schul apenas virou as costas, caminhando em direção a seu quarto, indignado com a própria atitude, levando a mão ao abdômen, tocando o sêmen de Nagi, caminhando ainda mais rápido. Não queria pensar em nada. Crawford era realmente um filho da puta, pois havia falado aquilo que mais o irritava. Sabia muito bem que não estava apaixonado, mas o americano tinha que dizer aquilo, apenas para fazê-lo ficar pensando no assunto... Só para atrapalhar sua diversão.

Nagi permaneceu na cozinha ainda parado, sem acreditar na reação do ruivo. Só depois de alguns segundos é que seu cérebro processou as informações e ele desceu da mesa furioso, vestindo a calça e indo até o outro pronto para falar poucas e boas com aquele safado maldito, que sabia apenas usá-lo. Será que o ruivo tinha alguma tara por ferir seus sentimentos?

Rapidamente subiu as escadas, vendo o ruivo prestes a entrar no quarto e rapidamente o pegou pelo braço, virando Schuldich e fazendo o outro fitá-lo. Seus olhos mostravam sua revolta com aquela ação, que com certeza não passaria em branco.

" Quem você pensa que é pra me tratar assim? Acha que pode fazer amor comigo e sair dessa forma?", Perguntou em tom alterado, seus olhos azuis em chamas, devido a fúria.

" Háháhá... E quem disse que fizemos amor?", O ruivo perguntou sarcástico.

Nagi sentiu como se uma punhalada o tivesse atingido.

" Eu quero apenas sexo, Nagi. Somos amantes e se sexo não lhe basta... Eu só lamento por você!", Sabia que cada palavra sua era uma lâmina atravessando aquele pequeno e frágil coração. Sentia a dor vinda de Nagi e ela o perturbava, mas não pensaria nisso... Sabia que se devia ao fato de ainda estar sensível por causa do orgasmo.

" ...!", Nagi estava preparado para tudo, para as brincadeiras de Schul, mas não para aquilo... Aquelas palavras, o tom usado...

Schuldich puxou o braço e entrou, batendo a porta sem se importar se Nagi ainda estava parado em frente a ela. Tudo o que queria era ficar longe da visão daquele olhar perdido e abandonado... Abandonado por ele.

Nagi ainda ficou alguns minutos parado, sem se mover... Sem reagir. Levou a mão à face, vendo que estava molhada, reparando então que estava chorando. Há quanto tempo não chorava? Envergonhou-se por isso, mas não conseguia fazer as lágrimas pararem de escorrer por sua face. Correu como um garotinho com medo para seu quarto, fechando a porta e caindo pesadamente sobre a cama, sendo vencido pela dor que aquelas palavras causaram, permitindo enfim que os soluços fossem ouvidos e as lágrimas corressem com mais abundância.

Na ponta do corredor, observando-o de dentro das sombras, estava Crawford. Seu olhar frio e sério, indiferente a tudo o que presenciou. Caminhou lentamente até ficar em frente à porta de Nagi, ouvindo os soluços desolados vindo de dentro do aposento. Tocou de leve na porta, ficando com a mão espalmada sobre ela, mas nada disse e então se virou, retirando-se para seu quarto.

**OOO**

06:00 AM.

Aquela manhã parecia mais fria que as outras. O dia estava nublado e nuvens escuras cobriam o céu, não permitindo que os raios de sol tocassem o solo. O silêncio ocupava o ambiente e logo passos lentos e quase inaudíveis se fizeram presentes, chegando à cozinha que fôra palco de uma noite de amor... Não. Palco de uma noite que acabou em dor. Isso era o mais correto a se dizer.

Os olhos azuis fitaram o chão, vendo ali gotículas de sêmen, que denunciavam o prazer sentido nos braços daquele ruivo demoníaco. Sentiu o coração apertar-se, mas não choraria mais. Prometera a si mesmo que seria forte. Usando sua telecinésia, trouxe um pano velho e úmido, limpando os vestígios de prazer do local onde fôra tomado por Schul e logo não havia mais nenhum indício da noite anterior.

Ficou parado olhando para a mesa. Em sua mente as lembranças ainda estavam muito vivas e isso apenas trazia dor. Devia sair um pouco, mas o ânimo não era muito. Não queria nem mesmo levantar-se da cama, mas o fizera porque se lembrou que os outros podiam ver o sêmen espalhado pela cozinha...

" Nagi.", Escutou aquela voz séria e se virou rapidamente.

" Crawford!", Pronunciou o nome do americano, mas sua voz saiu rouca e baixa, por ter ficado chorando a noite toda.

" Você está com uma aparência péssima.", Disse o americano, observador.

" ...!", O garoto apenas desviou o olhar, não sabendo o que falar.

Crawford ergueu a mão, tocando o queixo de Nagi, erguendo-o.

" Crawford...", Estava tão confuso. Por que ele tinha que olhá-lo daquela forma tão intensa? Iria esbofeteá-lo de novo por amar alguém? Apesar de que a dor física era preferível...

" Ele disse ser apenas sexo, não?", Perguntou em tom sério e indiferente.

Nagi permaneceu em silêncio. Devia ter imaginado... Crawford estaria certo.

" Sim. Ele disse isso...", Disse mais pra si mesmo que para Nagi. Via a face pálida e as olheiras do garoto, sabia muito bem que ele chorara a noite toda... Chorara pelas coisas que Schuldich disse.

" É... Ele disse.", Respondeu e afastou-se. Queria voltar ao quarto.

Quando Nagi moveu-se em direção a porta, Crawford o segurou pelos ombros, fazendo o menino congelar devido ao susto. Ficaram parados e o americano debruçou-se sobre o corpo menor, fazendo seus lábios ficarem próximos ao ouvido esquerdo de Nagi, permitindo que sua respiração quente e controlada tocasse a pele clara.

" Crawford... O quê...!", Aquele toque o perturbava. O que Brad queria?

" Se quiser desabafar... Sou todo ouvidos... Nagi.", Sussurrou no ouvido do garoto, enquanto sentia o perfume suave da pele dele.

" Co-Como!", Õ.o Devia ter escutado errado.

" Sei que sofre... E pode contar comigo para o que precisar.", Falou em um sussurro suave no ouvido de Nagi, afastando-se lentamente, fitando a face incrédula e confusa.

" ...!", Não sabia o que dizer. Crawford dizia mesmo a verdade?

Crawford acariciou a face alva de Nagi, contornando a maça bonita até chegar ao queixo, ficando a admirar a beleza, mesmo que melancólica, do jovem de cabelos chocolate, não vendo mais nada, pois nenhuma outra coisa lhe chamava atenção como o garoto e como havia planejado, tiraria Naoe de Schuldich.

" Obrigado.", Disse em um sussurro quase inaudível, ainda achando inacreditável.

Afastou-se com cuidado, ainda achando a situação irreal demais. Caminhou para fora da cozinha, começando a subir as escadas, mas parou no quinto degrau. Ficou observando o fim da escada e deu meia-volta, descendo e resolvendo sair para espairecer... Ficar em casa não ia ajudá-lo em nada. Quem sabe uma volta em algum parque o animava.

Assim que Nagi saiu, Crawford entrou na sala, sentando-se no sofá macio e aconchegante, abrindo um jornal e lendo as notícias. Logo ouviu passos na escada e não precisou olhar pra saber que era Farfarello, que ia até a cozinha, brincar com facas como de costume.

**OOO**

Caminhava calmamente pelas ruas frias, naquela manhã nublada. Parecia que o clima estava como o seu humor... Melancólico... Totalmente depressivo. Sorriu tristemente... Talvez não fosse seu destino ser feliz, mas... O 'destino' são as pessoas quem fazem e não alguém que 'escreve'. Aprendeu isso com Bombay em uma das lutas que tivera com o Weiss.

Sem nem mesmo notar, chegou novamente até a cerejeira do parque em que se encontrara com Tot uma vez. Andou até o pé da árvore, sentando-se sob sua sombra fria. As pétalas róseas caíam sobre si tão suavemente que pareciam bailar em sua queda até o chão, morrendo na terra desolada. Fechou os olhos e ali permaneceu, não pensando em nada... Parecia até mesmo que estava entorpecido de tudo... Entorpecido da vida.

Não percebeu o tempo passar e quando seus olhos se abriram, percebeu que devia ser mais do meio-dia, porém as nuvens escuras ainda impediam os raios do sol de tocarem as pessoas, mantendo o dia frio e sorumbático. Percebeu que várias pétalas de cerejeira estavam sobre si e pegou uma das pétalas, ficando a brincar com ela, para logo em seguida erguer-se, ficando parado de olhos fechados, aspirando profundamente o perfume das flores.

" Chega. Está na hora de reagir agora." Disse para si mesmo, abrindo os olhos, mostrando sua determinação.

Resolveu caminhar para casa, pois estava com fome e devia verificar os sistemas de defesa dos computadores de Takatori. Andava calmamente, com a cabeça erguida. Não ia deixar que Schuldich o arrasasse com suas palavras. Ia provar para aquele demônio que apesar de amá-lo, podia vencer aquele sentimento e recuperar-se... Que podia seguir outro caminho e achar alguém que o amava de verdade.

Estava quase chegando a mansão que dividia com os outros Schawrz, quando dá de cara com um rapaz um pouco mais alto que ele, possuidor de cabelos negros como a noite e olhos azuis, porém mais claros que os seus. Fitou o menino que quase o derrubara no chão, reconhecendo-o imediatamente como o garoto que fizera sexo com Schul no dia em que voltou pra casa.

" ...!", Ficou fitando-o, mas em seguida virou-se, continuando seu caminho. Não queria conversa.

"Ei! Espera ai! você sabe quem eu sou?", Perguntou, segurando Nagi pelo braço.

" Sim. É Akio.", Respondeu, olhando friamente para a mão que o segurava.

" Isso mesmo. Você é o novo brinquedinho de Schuldich, não?", Riu maldoso.

Nagi o fitou de cima a baixo, nem se dignando a responder. Não valia a pena!

" Volta aqui!", Falou o moreno, ao ver Nagi puxar o braço e sair andando.

" O que quer?", Perguntou irritado, olhando-o sobre o ombro.

" Dizer que o senhor Schuldich vai ser meu! Só meu.", Afirmou convicto.

" Pode ficar. Eu não quero mais.", Respondeu, voltando a caminhar.

" Há! Você fala como se você escolhesse ser dele ou não!", O garoto riu, andando ao lado do prodígio.

" É isso mesmo. Eu não sou como você!", Falou sem olhar para o outro.

" O que quer dizer com...", Calou a boca ao ver o olhar sério e frio do garoto.

" Pare de me perturbar.", Avisou, seus fios chocolate movendo-se devido a aura telecinética que se formava ao seu redor. Não estava com paciência e se Akio falasse mais um 'ah', ele o mandaria longe e o esmagaria.

Akio permaneceu em silêncio enquanto via Nagi Naoe caminhando até a mansão. O olhar do garoto era tão frio que o paralisou, sentiu todos os seus músculos se contrair e uma falta de ar apossasse de seu ser apenas com o olhar do jovem. Realmente via porque o ruivo gostava tanto do menino... Mesmo que não dissesse em palavras, mas mesmo assim não desistiria.

**OOO**

A pouca claridade entrava pela cortina entreaberta do quarto, chegando ao ocupante do mesmo, que se encontrava esparramado sobre a cama, mau enrolado nos lençóis. Um pequeno feixe de luz estava exatamente sobre a face do ruivo, tocando-o de leve como uma carícia que o telepata não estava apreciando. Virou-se, ficando contra a janela, resmungando algo ininteligível.

" Hum... Nagi... Fecha essa janela...", Disse, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

Schuldich sentia aquele feixe de luz ainda sobre si e aquilo o irritava, e xingando palavrões em alemão, ergueu a cabeça, só então percebendo que estava sozinho no quarto. Seus azul-céu percorreram todo o cômodo e então as lembranças assolaram sua mente em um flash tão rápido, que teve que levar a mão à cabeça, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Lembrou-se de cada gesto e ação que fez... Os sentimentos que captou de Nagi, tão suaves, belos, sinceros e... Apaixonados. Não, era mais do que isso. Sabia que o garoto o amava... O amava de verdade! Abriu os olhos, fitando o teto, sem pensar em nada em específico, até que em sua mente as emoções mais dilacerantes chegaram para despertá-lo de vez. A dor... A dor que o garoto sentiu devido as suas palavras frias e cruéis.

" Merda!", Xingou em voz alta, levantando-se.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar o pensamento e as emoções que captara do menino. Foi em direção ao banheiro, tomando um banho frio, mesmo que o tempo em nada estivesse ajudando e tenha saído de lá batendo os dentes, por tremer tanto. Enxugou-se e vestiu-se despojadamente. Não estava com a mínima vontade de se produzir naquele dia.

Saiu do quarto. Estava faminto e queria logo forrar o estômago com algo. Passou pela sala, dando de cara com Crawford, que apenas o fitou por cima dos óculos por um instante, voltando sua atenção para o jornal novamente, o que de certa forma o irritou. Não sabia porquê... Bem, na verdade, sabia... Crawford o irritava devido às palavras que pronunciou, mas o ignoraria agora. Não deixaria que ele vencesse... Não perderia para o americano maldito.

" ...!", Crawford sorriu, sem fitar Schuldich.

" O que é dessa vez?", Perguntou o alemão, totalmente mau-humorado.

" Você quer que exista algo?", Ergueu apenas um pouco os olhos do jornal.

" Você é mesmo cretino, Brad.", Falou, sem medo algum de uma represália.

" Não fui eu quem despedaçou o coração de Nagi.", Fechou o jornal, fitando-o com intensidade agora.

" Olha quem fala! Aquele que já quase o estuprou.", Revirou os olhos. Brad Crawford não tinha moral para questioná-lo de nada.

" Não vejo muita diferença entre um estupro físico para um sentimental.", Respondeu simplesmente, sem se alterar.

" O que disse?", Perguntou, sem acreditar naquelas palavras. Estupro sentimental? O que ele estava insinuando com isso?

" Eu vi e ouvi o que disse a Nagi no corredor. A dor que você causou a ele foi maior do que a que seu eu possa ter causado até hoje.", Falou, levantando-se e ficando de frente para o telepata.

Schuldich odiava o fato de não conseguir ler a mente de Crawford como queria. A mente dele só podia ser tocada de leve... Não conseguia saber suas reais intenções e isso era completamente frustrante. As palavras dele o perturbavam e isso era outra cosia que odiava. Gostava de perturbar os outros e não o contrário... Gostava de estar no comando, não ser a marionete. Brad queria provar que estava certo... Que ele, Schuldich, estava apaixonado, mas no fim ele mostraria que o outro estava errado, que o futuro que ele presenciou não seria real.

" Nagi é só um brinquedo... Se quiser, pode ficar com ele.", Falou, fazendo uma expressão indiferente.

" Veremos se suas palavras são verdadeiras...", Disse, virando-se para a porta.

" Lá vem você com suas...", Schuldich parou de falar ao ver Nagi entrando.

" Bom dia, Nagi.", O americano disse, vendo o menino surpreender-se. Pelo visto ele ainda não havia se acostumado com sua gentileza.

" Bom dia, Crawford.", Respondeu educado, mas cumprimentou apenas o americano.

Schuldich ficou olhando o pequeno garoto. Ele parecia ter dormido mal. Logo as emoções sentidas por Nagi o tocou, fazendo-o estremecer quase imperceptivelmente e as imagens do garoto chorando copiosamente por sua causa, preencheram cada canto de seu cérebro de forma tão perturbadora e intensa que chegava a sufocar.

" Foi bom o passeio?", Perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

" Sim, Crawford. Muito reconfortante.", Disse, só agora se dando conta de que disse a palavra 'reconfortante', revelando nas entrelinhas que antes não estava bem e amaldiçoando-se por isso.

" Esqueça. Venha! Temos algumas coisas a fazer.", Disse, vendo Nagi aproximar-se e acompanhá-lo.

Schuldich ficou parado, sendo completamente ignorado pelos outros dois. Não se importava com o que Crawford fazia, mas Nagi... Ele nem mesmo o olhou. Virou-se, vendo o outro sumir no corredor ao lado do maldito vidente. Apenas depois de alguns minutos é que saiu de seu estado de quase letargia e foi a cozinha, a fim de comer algo.

Comeu alguns biscoitos e ficou na cozinha, curtindo uma solidão irreal. Seus olhos percorreram o ambiente, focando o local da mesa onde teve Nagi em seus braços. Tão centrado estava em suas lembranças que nem mesmo viu Farfarelo entrar. Continuava apenas a fitar aquele local em específico, perdido em lembranças.

" A brincadeira acabou em morte?", Ouviu a voz de Farfarello, fitando-o.

" Como?", O.o Perguntou, sem entender o que ele dizia, afinal, lunáticos sempre dizem loucuras.

" Quebrou o bonequinho...", O louco falou, pegando uma faca e apreciando o brilho de sua lâmina.

" Não enche.", Disse, revirando os olhos e saindo da cozinha. Nem mais ficar quieto podia naquela casa.

Andou apressadamente, vendo Nagi descer as escadas e caminhar até a biblioteca. A curiosidade se apoderou de Schul e o mesmo seguiu o menino. Queria falar com ele algumas coisas. Entrou no aposento sorrateiramente e viu o telecinético digitando algo em um laptop. Sorriu ao ver que aquele era o de última geração que Nagi comprara. Na época o menino ficou tão empolgado que quase se esqueceu dele.

" O que faz aqui?", Ouviu a voz fria de Nagi perguntando-o.

" Nada.", Respondeu sem pestanejar.

" Então saia. Está me atrapalhando.", Falou raivoso, tentando se controlar pra não explodir com o ruivo.

" Irritado pelo que eu disse?", Perguntou sarcástico, mesmo sabendo a resposta, ou melhor sentindo-a ressoando dentro de si.

Nagi levantou-se, fitando o ruivo com intensidade.

" O que foi, Nagi? Quer dizer algo?", Deu uns passos à frente.

" Sim. Você é um covarde, Schuldich.", Afirmou convictamente.

" Covarde? Eu!", Assustou-se com as palavras de Nagi. Mesmo sendo um telepata não esperava que o pequeno garoto dissesse isso.

" Sim. Covarde. Não admite o que sente.", Falou, olhando o ruivo com pena.

" E o que você acha que eu sinto?", Perguntou, não gostando do olhar de Nagi, muito menos de suas palavras.

" Por mais que eu deteste isso, admito que gosto muito de você, porém vejo que não é merecedor de meus sentimentos. Você nem ao mesmo admite que sente carinho por mim... Outras coisas então...", Deixou que um riso quase melancólico escapasse de sua boca.

" Eu sinto carinho por você?", Schuldich não tirava os olhos de Nagi. Queria calar a boca dele, mas estranhamente sentiu uma vontade de escutar o que ele tinha a dizer.

" Desde que estamos juntos... Eu sinto coisas vindas de você... Sensações... Emoções... Seus olhos brilham de outra forma quando estamos juntos. Talvez você não perceba, mas... Talvez estejamos ligados, mas isso não importa mais.", Fechou o laptop, pegando-o e indo em direção a porta.

"Você acha que eu criei um elo mental entre nós? De onde tirou isso? Acredita mesmo conhecer os meus sentimentos?", Aquelas palavras... A certeza de Nagi o desconcertava. Queria tirar essa convicção do coração daquele pequeno garoto.

" Se você não conhece nem a si mesmo, como eu vou conhecer?", Perguntou ao ruivo, passando por ele e saindo, antes que o outro pudesse dar uma resposta.

Schul ficou parado... Novamente ficou sem reação perante Nagi e aquilo era inadmissível. Será que estava perdendo o jeito? Antes conseguia manipular as pessoas com tanta facilidade... O que estava dando errado agora? Não conhecia a si mesmo? Nagi estava enganado, ele sabia muito bem o que queria...

**OOO**

Uma semana se passou desde o ocorrido. Schuldich e Nagi não se falavam muito e quando trocavam palavras, eram farpas afiadas que apenas deixavam marcas mais profundas em seus corações. Crawford aproximara-se mais de Nagi e eles passavam horas conversando sobre assuntos variados.

A noite fazia calor e Schuldich estava à procura de diversão. Novamente havia discutido com Crawford por causa de Nagi e o que mais queria agora era esquecer tudo. Entrou em uma boate e vasculhou o ambiente a procura de uma distração. Uma música forte, provocante e sensual ecoava dentro do ambiente tenebroso, onde almas deprimidas e desoladas vinham se afogar em qualquer coisa que pudesse desviar sua atenção da realidade.

Schuldich começou a dançar sensualmente pela pista de dança, chamando imediatamente a atenção de homens e mulheres, que eram atraídos por seu charme e erotismo. Os cabelos ruivos se moviam de acordo com a melodia tocada pela música, os olhos azuis não se fixavam em ninguém e logo o telepata sentiu alguém abraçá-lo por trás.

Mãos pequenas e delicadas acariciavam seu tórax e o ruivo sorriu. Nagi! Virou-se, desejoso em vislumbrar aquelas orbes azuis... Mas deparou-se com azuis, não profundos como as de seu pequeno amante, e sim mais claras. Seu sorriso sumiu ao ver que se tratava de Akio e não de Nagi.

" Akio...", Disse quase desanimado.

" Senhor Schul... Estava te procurando...", Disse o menino, sorrindo.

" É Schuldich.", Respondeu. Detestou ouvir seu apelido ser pronunciado por outro que não era Nagi.

Schuldich então se deu conta do tanto de vezes que pensou em Nagi naquele dia. Não apenas naquele dia, mas desde que brigaram, ou melhor, ele brigou com o amante, ferindo os sentimentos do garoto. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da pele alva e macia, os cabelos sedosos e perfumados, bem como os lábios finos e delicados... E principalmente... Os sentimentos puros para consigo!

_Você veio como uma droga, eu apenas não consigo me satisfazer._

_Eu sou como um viciado, vindo atrás de você para um pouco mais..._

_E há muitos perigos, eu não posso me deixar desperdiçar._

_Eu nunca precisei de ninguém assim antes..._

Queria sentir aquela pele em contato com a sua, ouvir os suspiros e gemidos de prazer de Nagi. Precisava das carícias daquele menino, sentir as mãos pequenas percorrendo seu corpo, bem como as dele tocando em cada centímetro de pele exposta, ouvindo aquela voz linda gritar seu nome em êxtase.

Apenas por pensar em Nagi dessa forma... Gemendo em êxtase o deixava excitado. Estava cansado de brigar com ele, não podia ficar perdendo tempo. Gostava de estar com o garoto, de conversar e irritá-lo, pois ele ficava ainda mais lindo nervoso, pois fazia uma carinha de menininho indignado que derretia qualquer coração e ele não era exceção.

Abriu os olhos ao perceber que alguém o tocava, vendo se tratar de Akio, que percorria seu tórax com aquelas mãos atrevidas. Segurou os pulsos dele, fazendo o garoto fitá-lo com face interrogativa. Não era aquele menino ou qualquer outra pessoa dentro daquela boate que ele queria... Quem ele desejava tinha nome, era... Nagi!

**OOO**

Seus belos olhos se abriram e Nagi sentou-se na cama, levemente ofegante. Sua boca estava seca e ele parecia ter corrido um grande percurso. Suspirou profundamente e então abriu os olhos, arregalando-os e de forma quase temerosa, abaixou o olhar, ficando quase horrorizado ao notar que... Estava excitado.

" Oh, Deus! Como isso pôde acontecer?", Perguntou-se desolado. Nem se lembrava de ter sonhado... Como podia fizer excitado dessa forma? Será que teve algum sonho e não se lembrava?

Levantou-se e aproveitando-se de que a casa estava vazia, afinal, Farfarello saiu, assim como Schuldich e Crawford que não parecia ter chegado do encontro que teria com Takatori, Nagi dirigiu-se a cozinha, tomando um copo de água gelada. Tentava acalmar seu corpo, mas não conseguia e aos poucos foi se lembrando do sonho que tivera.

Novamente estava nos braços dele... Sentindo suas mãos percorrendo seu corpo, tocando em pontos erógenos, os lábios carnudos beijando seu pescoço e mordendo sua orelha... Gemeu desgostoso ao notar no que estava pensando. Novamente sonhara com aquele ruivo maldito... O ruivo maldito que tanto amava, mas sabia que nunca seria correspondido como desejava profundamente.

" Hum... Isso não me ajuda em nada...", T.T Falou. Ficar lembrando do que sonhou apenas piorou sua situação. Ficou apenas mais excitado.

Abriu os olhos, determinado a se distrair. Precisava ler algo ou quem sabe entrar na internet. Ia ser interessante conversar com Bombay sob um nome falso ou mesmo revelar que era mesmo ele, afinal, já chegaram a conversar pela net revelando quem eram e foi muito interessante... Falavam sobre o que sentiam, sem máscaras.

" Onde eu deixei o meu laptop?", Perguntou-se. Fez tanta coisa hoje pra se distrair, que agora não lembrava onde deixara o dito cujo.

Nagi então se lembrou onde deixara o laptop. Caminhou até a biblioteca e lá estava o que procurava. O aparelho estava em cima da grande mesa onde Crawford às vezes se sentava pra ler. Ligou o laptop e sentou-se em uma das poltronas, fechando os olhos e suspirando, sentindo aquela dorzinha maldita em seu baixo ventre e sem que notasse o que fazia, levou a mão ao próprio membro.

" Hummmm...", Gemeu com o próprio toque, abrindo os olhos. Não devia fazer isso naquele local, devia ter voltado a seu quarto... E se alguém o pega ali?

" Nagi?", Ouviu a voz de Crawford e amaldiçoou o próprio pensamento.

" Sim, Crawford?", Endireitou-se, colocando as mãos cruzadas sobre as pernas e curvando-se para frente, a fim de esconder sua vergonha.

O americano sorriu. Havia chegado há algum tempo e estava a observar Nagi, desde que esse foi à cozinha tomar água. Como previra, chegara na hora certa! Agora, finalmente, teria Nagi nas mãos e logo a última parte daquele 'futuro' orquestrado por ele entraria em vigor.

**OOO**

O ruivo afastou as mãos do garoto de si e virou-se, saindo rapidamente da boate, afastando telepaticamente qualquer um que tentava se aproximar dele. Não estava com tempo pra ficar brincando com aqueles tolos, que nada representavam para si. Queria apenas chegar em casa logo, pois sabia que Nagi estaria lá, dormindo naquele quarto frio.

_Eu não tenho certeza da razão pela qual estou vivendo..._

_Não tenho certeza de quem eu sou!_

_Eu não tenho certeza da razão pela qual estou vivendo..._

_Não tenho certeza de quem eu sou..._

Entrou em seu carro, começando a dirigir apressadamente pelas ruas vazias e frias. Não tinha idéia porque simplesmente resolveu fazer aquilo... Não tinha certeza de nada, apenas uma coisa... Uma só, mas ainda assim ela lhe parecia tão... Idiota! Porém, algo o impelia a continuar... A acelerar o carro pra chegar mais rapidamente a seu destino.

Tantas coisas passavam pela sua mente agora. O que Crawford lhe disse... As palavras de que ele estaria apaixonado... Nagi chamando-o de covarde... Dizendo que ele não conhecia nem a si mesmo. Talvez o garoto estivesse certo. Não se conhecia a fundo, nem mesmo tinha lembranças completas, apenas fragmentos de um passado que mau se recorda ou talvez não queria se recordar.

Fechou-se para a percepção de suas próprias emoções. Sabia que era uma forma de proteção, afinal, quem não quer se expor, coloca-se de modo a parecer estar no controle. Sempre esteve no controle, até decidir envolver-se com Nagi. Isso não foi algo que 'foi escrito', ele decidiu. Ele gerou esse futuro por si mesmo e cada desenrolar se deve a uma ação sua.

Crawford disse-lhe o que viu no futuro, mas na verdade, era ele quem já havia decidido, mesmo sem perceber... Ele decidiu ficar com Nagi e não ia permitir que o americano tomasse o menino dele... Seu menino. Sorriu com o pensamento. Realmente era um apaixonado idiota, mas... O que seria do mundo sem 'apaixonados idiotas'? Seria tão monótono! Acabou rindo do próprio pensamento... O que o cérebro não fazia para inventar desculpas pra cobrir suas ações...

" Finalmente!", Disse, vendo a mansão que morava com Nagi, sorrindo.

**OOO**

Nagi não conseguia olhar para Crawford. Sua face estava corada de vergonha e esperava piamente que o outro não percebesse seu estado. Queria que ele fosse embora logo e o deixasse sozinho. Por que teve que sair do quarto? Devia ter ficado lá! Arrependia-se completamente pelo fato de ter levantado da cama.

" Algum problema, Nagi?", Perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

" Nã-Não...", Sua voz saiu trêmulo e baixa, quase rouca.

" Hum... Mesmo? Não parece!", Falou o americano, retirando os óculos.

Crawford caminhou lentamente até Nagi, ficando de frente para o menino, vendo que este estava quase tremendo, por medo... Pela adrenalina que percorria suas veias... Pela excitação que ainda estava presente em seu corpo. Sorriu ainda mais malicioso ao reparar em como a face dele estava corada. Debruçou-se sobre o garoto, obrigando-o a afastar-se, para que suas cabeças não se chocassem.

" Posso ajudá-lo com seu problema se quiser.", Falou sensualmente, seu tom de voz saindo de uma forma sexy, provocante... Sedutora, nunca antes ouvida por Nagi.

" Que... Que problema?", O fitou atordoado, o olhar de Crawford era tão intenso que parecia devorá-lo, o deixava sem ar... Lembrava-lhe o olhar de Schuldich, mas havia algo a mais que não sabia definir.

" Esse problema.", Disse o moreno, levando a mão ao membro de Nagi e apertando-o com precisão, não deixando de fitar a face dele.

" Hummm... Pa-Pare...", Gemeu o garoto, levando a mão até a de Crawford, tentando tirá-la de cima de si. Seu coração estava a mil, tonto com as sensações que sentia, bem como a confusão devido às ações do vidente.

" Eu não vou te obrigar... Nem machucá-lo.", Sussurrou no ouvido dele, apertando um pouco mais o volume oculto pelo tecido da calça, enquanto mordiscava de leve a orelha do menino.

" Eu não posso...", Falava temeroso, tinha medo do que Crawford podia fazer... Medo de sofrer... Medo de...

" Por que não pode? Você está sozinho... Pode ficar com quem quiser... Pode permitir que outro lhe dê o prazer que merece.", Falou, sabendo bem que impacto aquelas palavras teriam em Nagi, lembrando, mesmo que indiretamente, que ele não estava com ninguém... Que não estava com Schuldich.

_Eu não tenho certeza da razão pela qual estou vivendo..._

_Não tenho certeza de quem eu sou!_

_Eu não tenho certeza da razão pela qual estou vivendo..._

_Não tenho certeza de quem eu sou..._

Seus olhos se abriram, fitando Crawford, mas, no entanto, não o via. Realmente não estava com ninguém... Não estava com Schul. Eles haviam terminado e... Desde quando terminaram algo? Schuldich nunca admitiu que tinham algo, dizia apenas que eram amantes e isso apenas às vezes... Realmente... Não era nada para o outro...

" Vamos, Nagi. Eu prometo... Ser gentil!", Falou roucamente, beijando o pescoço do garoto, mordendo-o de leve, aumentando o ritmo da massagem que fazia, para então enfiar a mão dentro da calça que o jovem usava, tocando finalmente no membro dele.

" Huummmmm... Aaahhhh...", Acabou gemendo, estremecendo ante ao toque prazeroso, seu coração foi a mil e arrepios deleitosos percorrendo cada célula de seu corpo.

Ouvir aquele gemido era mais do que estimulante. Continuou masturbando-o, ouvindo os gemidos aumentando e Nagi, mesmo ainda estando perdido em dúvidas, ia se rendendo a sua vontade, afinal, não tinha um motivo forte para repeli-lo. Não tinha ninguém... O que perderia ficando com ele? Nada!

Ajoelhou-se em frente a ele, retirando a mão de dentro da calça, ouvindo um gemido frustrado de Nagi e sorrindo ainda mais malicioso ao escutar e perceber isso. Com lentidão foi retirando a calça dele, deixando-a no chão e então puxou o garoto mais para si, deixando-o com os quadris apoiados na beirada da poltrona sem, no entanto, ficar desconfortável para Nagi.

Suas mãos subiram pelas pernas alvas e roliças, sentindo a maciez da pele. Viu o olhar de Nagi cair sobre si e então se desviar, envergonhado por estar parcialmente nu em frente a ele, o líder dos Schwarz. A face corada de vergonha era deveras deliciosa de se ver. Nagi parecia querer se cobrir, principalmente a ereção que despontava entre suas pernas.

" Não precisa ficar assim.", Falou, apertando as coxas do jovem e então segurando seus quadris, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

" Crawford...", Disse, totalmente corado, seu coração estava tão acelerado que parecia que sairia pela boca e sua própria respiração encontrava-se descompassada.

" Está tudo bem, Nagi.", Falava, mostrando um sorriso safado, sensual... Vitorioso.

" Eu...", Não sabia o que fazer. Crawford estava sendo tão gentil... Isso o confundia. Será que o americano gostava dele e por isso agia assim? Será que quando o atacou da primeira vez, o fez assim por não saber como demonstrar o que sentia ou mesmo se aproximar?

Nagi não pôde continuar sua linha de raciocínio, pois Crawford moveu a mão, arranhando de leve sua virilha e então tocando em seu membro, segurando-o firmemente pela base, fazendo com que um gemido alto escapasse de seus lábios e suas costas arqueassem, denunciando o quanto aquele toque fôra prazeroso.

Os olhos azuis de Crawford brilhavam de um modo predador. Abaixou-se, lambendo a glande, rodando sua língua na ponta rosada, enquanto vislumbrava a cabeça de Nagi lançada para trás, as costas arqueadas, a face corada... Os lábios entreabertos que deixavam escapar gemidos que estavam quase se tornando gritos de êxtase, apenas pelos movimentos suaves e quase torturantes que fazia.

Nagi encontrava-se perdido ante o turbilhão de sensações que a boca e língua de Crawford lhe proporcionavam. O americano agora havia engolido seu membro, iniciando um lento e preciso movimento de vai-e-vem, que estava enlouquecendo-o além da conta. Não havia mais resistência de sua parte, pois não tinha ninguém para olhar por ele... Para estar com ele. Movia o quadril levemente, sentindo os lábios de Crawford pressionarem mais seu membro.

**OOO**

Schuldich bateu a porta do carro e andou rapidamente em direção a mansão. Queria muito ver Nagi. Abriu a porta abruptamente, pensando por onde seguir para encontrar aquele pequeno menino abandonado... Um menino que foi abandonado por ele, devido a sua resistência em admitir o que sentia.

Nunca tinha parado para pensar em seus próprios sentimentos... Sabia que tinha receio, pois na verdade todos temem uma alto-análise, pois acaba se conhecendo melhor... descobrindo coisas que não gostaria de saber sobre si mesmo, mas agora estava tudo bem... Tinha descoberto o que sentia após essa semana longe de Nagi.

Reparou que desde que começou a seduzi-lo... Ou seria o contrário? De qualquer forma, quando começou seu jogo de sedução, ficou completamente envolvido por aquele pequeno ser. Agora, analisando mais friamente, percebeu que pouco se envolveu com outras pessoas, às poucas vezes que ficou com outras mulheres e rapazes nesses últimos meses achou tão sem graça que logo voltava para casa, para 'atormentar' seu adorável garotinho.

Sentiu vestígios de pensamentos de Nagi e caminhou até a biblioteca com passos lentos, pois parecia que havia alguém com ele. Logo chegou na porta do aposento, percebendo a mesma entreaberta e ouviu gemidos deleitosos vindo de lá e sabia... Era a voz rouca de prazer de Nagi. Sentiu um misto de raiva e apreensão por o que podia estar acontecendo ali e devagar, deu um passo a frente, vendo o interior do cômodo e o que viu o chocou. Nagi estava sentado em uma poltrona e Crawford estava ajoelhado entre as pernas dele.

" Aaahhh... Crawford... Aahhh...", Nagi gemia, sua respiração rápida, denunciando seu estado de excitação.

Crawford notou a presença de Schuldich, sabia como ele devia estar se sentindo, afinal, uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras. Intensificou os movimentos, abrindo mais as pernas de Nagi, engolindo todo o membro, pressionando-o com os lábios e língua, ouvindo os gemidos... Não. Os gritos de Nagi tornarem-se mais entrecortados, rápidos e melódicos.

" Não... Aaahhhhh... Brad... Aaahhhh...", As sensações foram se intensificando cada vez mais. O modo como Crawford o sugava era tão maravilhoso que não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas queria chegar ao ápice.

Schuldich estava parado, presenciando a cena. O ódio crescia dentro de seu coração. Como Nagi podia traí-lo assim? E logo com Crawford, o homem que quase o estuprou? Como ele podia se humilhar tanto? Agora que finalmente admitia que estava apaixonado, Nagi revela-se como sendo um qualquer? Simplesmente não podia acreditar.

Nagi não estava mais suportando as sensações... Todas elas se confundiam dentro de si... Inflamando-se e sem que pudesse evitar, tudo explodiu como um vulcão em erupção. Começou como uma corrente elétrica quente que saía de seu membro, espalhando-se tão rapidamente pelo seu corpo que o entorpeceu, englobando-o completamente, levando-o rapidamente ao ápice.

" Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh... Crawfoooordddd...", Gritou o nome do americano de forma arrastada, derramando seu sêmen dentro da boca quente de Brad.

Crawford engoliu cada gota de sêmen expelido por Nagi, deleitando-se principalmente por saber que Schuldich estava vendo o que fazia com o belo garoto. Mesmo o sêmen tendo um gosto agridoce, o que sentia era o gosto da vitória, pois sabia a raiva que aquele ruivo sentia no momento. Lambeu todo o membro de Nagi, limpando-o completamente e então fitando a face ainda corada do menino, vendo a respiração ofegante, o corpo amolecido pelo intenso orgasmo... Ele era realmente adorável!

Aproximou-se e puxou Nagi pela nuca com calma, tomando os lábios pequenos e finos, invadindo sua boca com a língua, fazendo o outro sentir o próprio gosto. De início, Nagi não correspondia, mas no fim, rendeu-se, correspondendo ao beijo e enlaçando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do americano, que o puxou, colando seus corpos.

Schuldich via a cena sem nada dizer... Parecia uma sombra entre as sombras, sendo consumido pelas chamas de um ódio intenso. Não ia permitir que aquilo continuasse... Vingaria-se daqueles dois... Vingaria-se de Nagi, pois ele era o maior traidor ali. Virou-se, saindo rapidamente do local, não vendo o momento em que Crawford abraçou o menino e fitou a porta, sorrindo cruel e sadicamente, para em seguida voltar a atenção ao menino, afim de continuar a noite.

**OOO**

Schuldich andava a esmo, furioso demais para pensar em onde ir ou o que fazer. Tudo o que preenchia sua mente era a imagem de Nagi em êxtase nos braços de Crawford. Apenas lembrar daquilo o irritava tanto que tinha vontade de explodir tudo. Sua ira era tão intensa, que as pessoas ao redor eram afetadas por suas emoções, descontrolavam-se imediatamente enquanto ele passava.

Sem que percebesse, chegou ao parque que Nagi gostava de visitar e que começou a xingar em alemão, mas conteve-se, respirando fundo. Abriu os olhos azul-céu e fitou a cerejeira que o prodígio tanto gostava... A árvore que fôra testemunha de suas brincadeiras de amor...

" Amor...", Sussurrou e então se deu conta. O que ele estava fazendo? Ou melhor, pensando? Mal disse que estava apaixonado e agora a palavra amor vem a sua mente?

_Eu não tenho certeza da razão pela qual estou vivendo..._

_Não tenho certeza de quem eu sou!_

_Eu não tenho certeza da razão pela qual estou vivendo..._

_Não tenho certeza de quem eu sou..._

Aquilo tudo era ridículo. Ele devia era se vingar de Nagi. Fazer o garoto aprender que não brincava com seu coração. As palavras de Crawford tornaram-se verdadeiras, devido a seu próprio desejo, mas agora ele se arrependia amargamente disso. Pensava em como podia fazer o garoto sofrer, mas ao mesmo tempo, pensar em vê-lo triste o fazia desanimar.

" Realmente a paixão... O amor é uma merda.", Disse pra si mesmo, não sabendo o que fazer realmente.

"_ Se você não conhece nem a si mesmo, como eu vou conhecer?"_

Lembrou-se das palavras de Nagi e fechou os olhos, deixando que o vento frio da noite tocasse seu corpo e com isso, acalmasse o seu coração. Abriu novamente seus belos olhos claros, fitando a lua cheia, que o banhava com sua luz prateada. Recordou-se novamente do momento em que Nagi chegou ao clímax... As emoções dele... Cada uma delas foi captada por seu dom telepático.

Uma calma quase incomum se apoderou de seu ser. Não via nem ouvia nada ao redor, apenas lembrava-se das emoções que captou vindo de Nagi e entre elas, algo que não tinha notado antes... Quando atingiu o clímax, o menino mais novo gritou o nome de Crawford, mas não era no americano que ele pensava... Não era o moreno que ele queria. Como um raio, Schuldich levou a mão à cabeça, batendo de leve na mesmo.

" Burro! Como pude ser tão burro?", Falava consigo mesmo.

Agora notou o que Crawford fez desde o início. Agora, depois de tudo ter acabado, entendeu a estratégia dele. Como pôde ser tão cego para não notar? Primeiro, sabendo que não ia admitir que estava apaixonado, Crawford o instigou, dizendo aquilo que o irritava, para fazer com que ficasse em alerta e quisesse provar que queria o menino apenas para sexo e ao mesmo tempo, dizia a Nagi que ele só queria brincar, fazendo o menino se sentir abandonado. Realmente foi um plano perfeito e ele, como um idiota, caiu como um patinho.

" Mas tudo bem, Crawford... Dez a zero pra você.", Falou, dando um sorriso misterioso, voltando a fitar a cerejeira.

" Você ganhou a batalha, mas não a guerra. E seu dom... Bom! Este em nada vai ajudá-lo a vencer agora.", Falou, como se prometesse as árvores, a lua e as estrelas, que voltaria a ter Nagi e não como amante... Não como mera diversão, mas como se deve... Seu amor.

Fim!

**OOO**

Oi, pessoal! -

Aqui está mais uma fic minha. Depois de alguns milênios, a continuação de 'Jogo de Sedução' foi escrita. Espero que esteja boa, pois como tive que lidar com os sentimentos de um personagem tão complexo como Schuldich e Nagi, fiquei um pouco insegura.

A música aqui presente é a tradução de _'Temptation Waits'_, do _Garbage_. Eu já tinha em mente toda a história dessa fic, mas quando estava procurando a tradução de outras músicas, resolvi ler a tradução dessa e... Vi que era perfeita pra mostrar o que o Schul sentia pelo Nagi. Fiquei impressionada como ela encaixasse bem para descrever os sentimentos dele. Lembro que até mostrei para a Uara, entre outras pessoas.

Eu fui ouvir mesmo a música, só tempos depois e apesar da melodia ser mais descontraída, acho que combina pelo fato do modo quase desleixado que Schuldich trata seus próprios sentimentos. Mas... No entanto, eu escrevi praticamente esse capítulo todo ouvindo _'Hello'_, do _Evanescence_, a música nova da _Tatu_ e uma nacional, da _Leela_. Rsrsrsrsrs...

Quero agradecer a **Dark Wolf, Yurie, Uara, Saori Kido, Ryui-chan, Makie, Litha **e** Evil Kitsune** pelos comentários deixados e a todos as outras pessoas que leram. Perdoem-se se não nome de todos não apareceu, mas como estou trabalhando, foi difícil olhar nos e-mails o nome de todos, mas prometo que vou ver direitinho e coloco na continuação.

Agradeço a **Evil Kitsune** pela betagem e peço para aguardar apenas mais um pouco, pois logos suas oferendas e presentes estarão sendo escritos.

Dedico esse capítulo a **Uara**, pois ela foi à pessoa que mais se empenhou e perguntou sobre essa fic, seja por e-mail, ML, MSN... Acho que até por telefone... Espero que você tenha gostado da fic! Escrevi pensando se você ia gostar.

Espero que todos gostem e que me mandem comentários, dizendo o que acharam. Logo logo... Ou daqui a alguns meses... ¬¬ Eu lanço o fim dessa trilogia... _'Liebe'_. Então espero comentários até lá!

14 de Janeiro de 2006.

17:34 PM.

**Yume Vy **


End file.
